Destinos Entrelazados
by zorroGranger
Summary: Horas previas a la boda de Ron Weasley, Harry Potter conoce a Hermione Granger de una forma bastante inusual, lo que los llevará a fingir una relacion amorosa ante la familia Weasley. ¿Podrá una mentira unir sus destinos?
1. Prólogo

Declairmer: No considero esto necesario, pero son cosas que se deben hacer. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo con el único fin de mostrar una perspectiva diferente del mundo Potter, en especial, una perspectiva diferente de las parejas de esta historia.

Prologo

Miro mi reloj sin poder evitar suspirar con cansancio. Ron mi casi hermano está a un día de casarse y yo me encuentro a varios kilómetros de él. Y no es que no quiera estar a su lado en un momento tan importante; sino que decidí viajar de forma muggle sin imaginar que el vuelo se retrasaría y tendría que esperar tres horas para abordar el avión. Por otro lado, no tengo mucha prisa por llegar, pues eso sería encontrarme de nuevo con Percy, el hermano de Ron. Aquel pelirrojo que no deja de restregarme en la cara el hecho de que no tengo una relación estable.

Ocurre que hace cinco años, yo mantenía una relación con Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron. Pero todo aquello terminó cuando me di cuenta de que nunca nos entenderíamos. Nuestra relación era complicada, discutíamos por cosas insignificantes y en miles de ocasiones se molestaba conmigo, nunca supe porque lo hacía y ella nunca me lo dijo. Desde ese momento, Percy no deja de atormentarme, diciéndome hasta el cansancio que nunca encontrare a alguien que me quiera tanto como Ginny. Es desesperante que siga con lo mismo, ni si quiera el hecho de que Ginny tenga un nuevo novio ha logrado aplacar el coraje que Percy siente hacia mi, yo intento entenderlo, Ginny es su hermana menor y no quiere verla sufrir, pero él no entiende que la idea de terminar fue mutua.

Es por esto que siento cierto desagrado por llegar a la madriguera, pues para empeorar todo, Percy tuvo razón. Desde mi rompimiento con Ginny he tenido algunas parejas, pero todas me han dejado. Ninguna me ha querido realmente, solo querían la fama que me ha torturado desde mi infancia, ni si quiera se han tomado la molestia de conocerme. Y ahora voy solo a la boda de mi mejor amigo. Yo deseaba poder ir con Cho, la que hasta hace algunas horas era mi novia, pero al igual que las demás, Cho encontró al hombre de sus sueños y me dejó. No me dolió, pues puedo asegurar que no la amaba, tan solo le tenia cierto cariño.

Por desgracia el avión aterriza, con desgano tomo mi pequeña maleta y bajo del avión, aun tengo que pasar por ese automóvil que compré desde hace algunos días para poder moverme con facilidad por todo Londres, eso me da un poco más de tiempo para estar tranquilo. Comienzo a caminar hacia el interior del aeropuerto, hay muchas personas recibiendo con entusiasmo a los recién llegados, otras esperando ansiosas su vuelo y algunas con carteles. Me sorprende de sobre manera el ver a un hombre robusto con un letrero que tiene escrito mi nombre. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Y porque me esta esperando? Me acerco hasta el hombre robusto quien me mira de arriba abajo como si estuviese examinándome.

-¿Es usted Harry Potter? –pregunta con un tono de autoridad.

- Si, ¿usted es…? –exclamo levantando una de mis cejas.

-Soy Daniel Harper, vengo a entregarle su automóvil.

- ¿Mi automóvil? – Repito confundido – ¡¡¡oh si!!! ¿Pero no se supone que pasaría por él?- pregunto intentando no sonar malagradecido. Daniel me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y me entrega unas llaves.

-Su padrino llamó a la agencia para ordenar que se lo entregáramos en este lugar.

-Gracias – le digo al ver que da media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Miro con detenimiento las llaves observando que no solo está la de mi nuevo auto, sino también la de valle de Godric, el lugar donde nací y mis padres fueron asesinados. No puedo evitar sentir un nudo en mi garganta, le había comentado a Sirius que creía estar listo para volver a ese lugar, pero ahora, al tener las llaves en mis manos, no estoy tan seguro de ello. Sin darme tiempo a pensar más, me encamino al exterior del aeropuerto y enseguida distingo mi auto. Ante mi se encontraba un flamante jeep liberty negro, me dirigí hasta él y lo admire por varios minutos, finalmente me subí y emprendí marcha a la madriguera.

Conduje por lo que parecieron horas, la radio sonaba tenuemente dándole un agradable toque a ese ambiente otoñal. Justo cuando estaba a algunos kilómetros de la madriguera, algo me distrajo hasta tal punto de casi chocar con el auto de adelante. En un oscuro callejón pude ver un haz de luz rojo intenso, inmediatamente me baje del automóvil sin importarme los reclamos de los demás conductores. Corrí hasta ese callejón con la varita en alto, dispuesto a atacar. Mis reflejos de auror me permitieron esquivar aquel potente hechizo, al parecer era una pelea entre magos, y a juzgar por el reciente hechizo, uno de ellos era bastante bueno.

- ¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!! – gritó una joven. El hombre frente a ella se descuido y fue a dar a mis pies, al verlo, se apodero de mí el coraje. Rookwood estaba frente a mi, inconsciente. Apunte con mi varita directo a su sien, pero antes de si quiera pronunciar el hechizo, un rayo azul dio de lleno en mi costado derecho.

-¿¡¡¡Que te pasa!!!? - grité furioso envainando mi varita. La chica me miro sorprendida bajando su varita al instante.

-Disculpe señor, no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí- exclamaba al tiempo que corría a ayudarme – estoy muy apenada, pretendía atacar a…- de pronto se quedo callada, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y miró el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.

- Creo que Rookwood tuvo suficiente con el primer hechizo- comenté sacudiendo mi traje. Después de mis palabras, volvió a mirarme suspirando aliviada.

-Que alivio que sea usted mago, por un momento pensé que tendría que borrar su memoria.

- ¿Eso le asusto tanto?

-No, pero no me gusta utilizar magia en muggles.

-Entiendo. Me llamo Harry – le tendí mi mano esperando la suya. La chica dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente estrechó mi mano.

-Hermione Granger- respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-Si me permite, debo hacerme cargo de este mortifago – exclamé mientras convocaba un patronus. Cuando el ciervo plateado se perdió entre las tinieblas, utilice un hechizo para aprisionar a Rookwood al final de aquel callejón.

- Es usted auror ¿cierto?- me preguntó escudriñándome con la mirada.

-Así es, llevo meses intentando capturar a este mortifago.

Sin decir más, ambos caminamos de regreso a la calle. Los faros iluminaron su silueta y pude observar que su cabello era castaño, casi rubio y estaba bastante enmarañado, era cinco centímetros más baja que yo y con una figura bien torneada. Me miro con sus profundos ojos miel y algo dentro de mí se removió, algo que no había sentido en mi vida. Mi garganta se secó y comencé a jugar tontamente con mis manos, no sabia que hacer o que decirle, por primera vez sentí algo muy pesado subir y bajar en mi estomago.

-le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Debo irme, fue un placer Harry.

-¡¡¡Espera!!! – grité al ver que se encontraba a varios metros de mi. No supe bien porque, pero el saber que no volvería a verla me provoco un sentimiento de terror y soledad –si quieres te llevo- apenas y pude decirlo mientras señalaba mi auto. Ella me miro dudosa, debatiéndose entre aceptar o no.

-No quiero causarle más molestias.

-No son molestias – me apresuré a agregar. Era todo tan extraño, tenía una mezcla de felicidad, dicha y terror.

- Voy a un lugar lejano –me dijo comenzando a caminar. Yo, cegado por lo que sentía, corrí hasta su lado deteniéndola con delicadeza por el brazo.

- no importa, tengo toda la vida - exclamé ignorando aquella voz en mi cabeza que me recordaba a gritos que Ron se casaba mañana y que yo debía estar ya en la madriguera para celebrar junto a los Weasley.

-De verdad, no quiero causarle molestias - murmuró mirándome a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Mi respiración se torno agitada y sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mi rostro. Ella frunció el seño y llevó la palma de su mano a mi frente -¿se sientes bien? – cuestionó. Asentí torpemente y respire profundo para calmar el acelerado latir de mi corazón –gracias por todo.

De nueva cuenta emprendió marcha y mi corazón se acelero aun más. Corrí hasta quedar a mitad de la calle y grite su nombre. Ella volteo a verme y alarmada corrió hasta mí. No entendí muy bien lo que paso, solo me vi en el suelo con esa chica encima de mí.

-¿Qué está loco?- gritó un hombre de uniforme que pronto estuvo junto a nosotros.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó a su vez Hermione ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- fue lo único que atine a decir.

- Estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo, ¿En que estaba pensando? –chilló Hermione un poco histérica.

- No me di cuenta- exclamé comenzando a creer que realmente me encontraba grave. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con mis reflejos? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que iban a atropellarme?

- Bueno muchacho, lo mejor es que vayas a descansar - ordenó al hombre de uniforme, por lo visto era un policía muggle. Lo observé por unos segundos, perdido en mis pensamientos, vi como se dirigía a mi auto y comenzaba a hacer algunas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

- ¡¡¡Es mío!!!- grité. El policía se giro hacia mí y me miro con el seño fruncido.

-Eres muy inconsciente muchacho. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar tu automóvil a mitad de una de las avenidas mas transitadas de todo Londres?

-Lo siento, fue una emergencia.

-No tienes excusas. Por poco y provocas un accidente –gruñó el hombre entregándome una nota.

-Ahora que está bien me voy, ya perdí mucho tiempo - dijo Hermione. Asentí torpemente con la cabeza, estaba bastante mareado y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

El policía subió a su patrulla y se fue en dirección contraria a Hermione. Subí al auto y me dejé caer sobre el volante. Todo fue muy extraño, todo lo que esa chica me hizo sentir fue algo nuevo y maravilloso, pero a la vez aterrador.

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!- exclamé golpeando mi frente. Encendí el auto y pisando a fondo el acelerador seguí el mismo camino que minutos atrás Hermione había tomado. Fue ridículo pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, pues no hacia mucho tiempo que Hermione se había marchado. Enseguida su silueta apareció frente a mí, vi como se adentraba en un parque y se sentaba en la banca más cercana a la gran fuente que había en el centro. Me estacione lo mas cerca posible y Salí casi corriendo del auto, sin saber como, llegue rápidamente junto a ella y me senté a su lado. Mi corazón se paralizo cuando escuche como sollozaba débilmente, no sé que me impulso a hacerlo, pero al siguiente minuto, yo estaba abrazando a una Hermione que lloraba desconsolada.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo y te ayudare en lo que sea que me pidas- le dije intentando consolarla.

-No puede ayudarme por mucho que quiera hacerlo.- exclamó entre sollozos.

-Si me cuentas quizás pueda, soy mago pero no adivino ¿sabes?

Hermione rió débilmente y con eso mi corazón se volvió completamente loco. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y en ese momento agradecí llevar aquel grueso abrigo que me obsequió la señora Weasley en mi último cumpleaños, me saqué el abrigo y lo coloque sobre los hombros de Hermione, ella me miro con gratitud y volvió a refugiarse en mi pecho.

- Los mortifagos secuestraron a mis padres hace varios meses, yo intente localizaros, pero Rookwood me tuvo presa por algunas semanas - me contó aferrándose más a mi pecho.

- ¿Porque te secuestró?- cuestioné sin poder evitar que mi lado de auror se inmiscuyera en nuestra conversación.

-Porque sé donde esta algo que ellos están buscando.

-¿Y que es eso?

-Si se lo digo, pondría su vida en peligro- lentamente se separo de mi y miró mis ojos. La conexión que se dio entre los dos fue inexplicable, comencé a sentir su pena, dolor y preocupación.

-Mi vida ya se encuentra en peligro - susurré acariciando su mejilla - y si es por ayudarte, vale la pena arriesgarla aun más. Te prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlos.

Estuvimos por largos minutos contemplando las estrellas. Sabía que todos los Weasley estarían preocupados por mi, podía imaginarme la cara que pondría Ron cuando me viera llegar, o el sermón que me daría Molly, pero en ese momento nada importaba.

-Si algún día necesita algo, búsqueme, yo lo ayudare - me dijo Hermione, se levanto y me regreso el abrigo. Inmediatamente me levante y la miré alarmado, acaricio mi mejilla y dio media vuelta. No pude soportar la punzada en mi pecho, y como ya lo había hecho varias veces en ese día, la detuve.

-Te necesito- dije con voz ronca. Ella me miró extrañada y comenzó a jugar inquieta con sus manos – necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

-¿De que se trata?- me preguntó con cierta desconfianza. Le sonreí tímidamente esperando que accediera. Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Miré mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo. Supongo que ella se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, por que puso su mano en mi hombro y con la otra levanto mi barbilla para que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cuál es ese favor? –sus hermosos ojos y su linda sonrisa me devolvieron la confianza que había perdido, acaricie su mejilla y la abracé con delicadeza.

-necesito que finjas ser mi novia.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, no soy un profesional, tan solo tengo el deseo de escribir algo sobre mi pareja favorita. Como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia se manejará una inocente mentira que traerá muchos cambios en la vida de Harry y Hermione. Yo a diferencia de otros autores, no cambiaré en nada el carácter de los personajes, pues la historia requiere de un Harry tímido, impulsivo y valiente como también requiere de una Hermione fiel, inteligente y perspicaz. También mostrare a Ron, Ginny y Luna tal cual son. Lo único que si cambiará, será la relación que mantengan algunos personajes.

Por ultimo, dedico este fic a todos los fanáticos de la pareja del fénix, muy en especial a mi amiga EmghityPotterGranger.


	2. El misterio de Hermione

-Dime ¿Cuál es ese favor?- sus hermosos ojos y su linda sonrisa me devolvieron la confianza que había perdido, acaricié su mejilla y la abracé con delicadeza .

-Necesito que finjas ser mi novia.

Ella se separó de mi abruptamente, me miró a los ojos como esperando que me echara a reír en cualquier momento. Sentí que fue estúpido pedirle eso, ella tenía la preocupación de sus padres y yo pensando en como librarme de Percy. La miré bastante apenado, sintiéndome el mayor idiota del mundo, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?

-¿Que finja ser su novia? –preguntó volviendo a acomodarse ese rebelde mechón castaño. La vi morderse el labio inferior de una manera tan exquisita que me dieron unas terribles ganas de besarla.

- Olvídalo Hermione, es una tontería - susurré dándole la espalda. Seguramente se iría y no la volvería a ver nunca.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. Sentí como se acercaba a mí, me di media vuelta y la encaré con lo poco de valor que me quedaba.

-No importa, no debí pedirte algo así.

-No soy buena mintiendo y no tengo la costumbre de hacerlo, pero le prometí que le ayudaría si me necesitaba – todo comenzó a dar vueltas para mí, ¿eso significaba que aceptaba? –solamente quiero saber ¿Por qué? Alguien como usted no necesita una falsa novia.

-Es una larga historia, te la cuento en el camino.

Volví a poner mi abrigo en sus hombros y la guié hasta mi auto. Como buen caballero, abrí su puerta y esperé a que subiera. Me percaté entonces que toda ella olía exquisitamente, era un aroma nuevo, con una mezcla de fresas y otra fragancia que no pude distinguir.

Durante los primeros minutos, ninguno dijo nada, pero eso no importo, pues nos envolvió un pacifico silencio que me permitió aclarar mis pensamientos.

-¿Como escapaste de Rookwood?- pregunté recordando la conversación que tuvimos en el callejón.

-Estuve estudiando sus movimientos por varios días y cuando se descuidó, recuperé mi varita y logré escapar.

- Y siendo tan buena en duelos, ¿Cómo es que lograron capturarte? – un prolongado silencio nos rodeo a ambos, al mirarla me di cuenta de que lloraba otra vez. No entendí muy bien porque lloraba, pero si me maldije internamente. Tomé su mano y le di un leve apretón esperando darle consuelo, suspiró sonoramente y secó sus lágrimas.

- Secuestraron a mis padres para distraerme. Me enviaban recuerdos de como los torturaban y yo estaba devastada. Supongo que era una estrategia para debilitarme- cerró sus ojos fuertemente y presionó con fuerza mi mano. Me sentí impotente de no poder hacer nada en ese momento, de no poder borrar su dolor, entonces me juré que encontraría a sus padres y haría pagar a los desgraciados que los torturaron y acabaron con la tranquilidad de Hermione – días después mis padres llegaron a casa, yo estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta de lo ilógico de la situación. No eran mis padres, eran mortifagos que habían utilizado poción multijugos. Fue una sorpresa para mí. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto un resplandor azul a mis espaldas. Cuando desperté, mis manos se encontraban sujetas por un hechizo.

-Te juro que los haré pagar por todo el daño que te hicieron a ti y a tus padres- le dije cegado por mi naciente sed de venganza.

-No busco venganza - me dijo en susurro limpiando las lágrimas que ya habían ganado terreno en sus mejillas - tan solo quiero encontrar a mis padres.

- ¿Y no buscaste a tus padres en la guarida de Rookwood?

- Lo hice, pero me di cuenta de que no estaban ahí – terminó con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos. No quise decirle nada, pero llego a mi mente la terrible imagen de sus padres muertos. Los mortifagos no sentían piedad por nadie y estaba seguro que al saber que ella había escapado, se lo harían pagar a sus padres. Mis neuronas comenzaron a trabajar a gran velocidad. Después de tres años trabajando para el ministerio había logrado capturar a varios mortifagos y tan solo un pequeño grupo de ellos aun estaba suelto. A mi mente llegaron sus rostros, y estrangule mi cerebro buscando al posible mortifago que estuviera custodiando a los Granger – ¿Ahora si me dirá porque necesita una novia?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido. Claramente no quería seguir hablando del tema de sus padres. Guardé silencio por unos minutos, buscando la forma de contarle toda mi penosa historia sin parecer un estúpido. Suspire profundamente embriagándome de ese aroma tan suyo. La miré por unos momentos y no pude evitar sonreír tontamente, se veía tan linda con las mejillas sonrosadas, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se aferraba a mi abrigo.

- Es algo complicado y hasta cierto punto patético.- exclamé riendo tontamente.

- ¿Patético? –cuestionó contagiada de mi risa.

- Mi amigo Ron se casa mañana y voy a su casa para la boda. Su familia ha sido muy amable conmigo durante muchos años, me tratan como si fuera un miembro más. Hace algunos años, la hija menor del matrimonio Weasley fue mi novia, pero la relación no funcionó y terminamos. Desde entonces, su hermano Percy no deja de fastidiarme.

-¿Eso es lo patético? –me preguntó con una ceja alzada. Yo la miré y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Lo patético es que Percy me ha estado restregando en la cara el hecho de que no tengo una relación. Cuando anuncie mi rompimiento con Ginny, él se puso furioso y me gritó que nunca encontraría a una mujer que me amara como lo hacia Ginny- me rasqué la nuca sin saber como decir mis siguientes palabras. Para un hombre no era fácil decir que sus novias lo habían dejado por otro. Y no es que hiriera a mi ego, sino que con Hermione era un poco complicado hablar de mis fracasos amorosos –supongo que no es patético después de todo, mas bien es una maldición, pues ninguna de mis relaciones funcionó.

No pude verla a los ojos. Me sentí bastante culpable por estarle mintiendo. Ella guardo silencio y se dedico a mirar las estrellas.

- ¿Y sus padres? –preguntó de repente. Mi corazón dio una sacudida violenta al recordar que Sirius me había mandado las llaves de la casa que anteriormente era de mis padres.

- Ellos fueron asesinados cuando tenía un año.

Hermione me miró fijamente y por primera vez no sentí que me tenían lastima. Nunca me había gustado hablar sobre mis padres porque me daba cuenta que sentían lastima por mí. Únicamente lo hablaba con Sirius, y aun así no me sentía en total libertad de expresarme. Con Hermione fue completamente diferente, cuando apretó levemente mi mano, me sentí reconfortado.

-Lo lamento –me susurró. Le dedique una sonrisa sincera y me quede callado. Al poco tiempo, sentí como se recargaba en mi hombro y una agradable descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sin despegar la vista del camino, acaricie su cabello con ternura, agradeciéndole en silencio que estuviera ahí conmigo. No sé por que, pero estaba seguro de que ella me entendería sin necesidad de decírselo.

-No creerán que soy su novia- afirmó.

-¿Porque?- pregunte automáticamente.

-solo míreme- susurró. Su cálido aliento rozo mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío. La miré por varios minutos admirando su belleza –estoy hecha un desastre.

-¿Ya me viste a mi? – le respondí señalándome. Mi traje estaba bastante sucio debido al las dos veces que caí, mi cabello estaba aun más desordenado de lo normal, mi labio inferior estaba sangrando y por desgracia, mis gafas estaban rotas. Al percatarse de eso, Hermione me apunto con su varita y curó la herida de mis labios para después pronunciar un "reparo" que dejó mis gafas como nuevas. Le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento y pase una mano por mi cabello para calmar un poco mis nervios.

–Les diré que tuvimos un pequeño duelo, ellos saben que por mi trabajo eso es muy común. Y hablando de trabajo, ¿Tú a que te dedicas?- cuestioné al darme cuenta de que no conocía mucho de ella. Si íbamos a fingir ser novios, debíamos saber un poco de la vida del otro.

- Podría decirse que también soy auror- me respondió en medio de un bostezo algo prolongado. Por sus palabras, me dio la impresión de que no me diría exactamente a que se dedicaba, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero era normal que no confiara del todo en una persona que acababa de conocer.

-Si quieres duerme un poco, aun falta una medía hora para llegar - le dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Creo que le tomaré la palabra. Hace mucho tiempo que no he podido dormir con tranquilidad.

Le ayudé a reclinar el asiento y encendí la calefacción para que no tuviera frio. Ella se cubrió con mi abrigo y antes de quedarse dormida tomó mi mano y se aferro a ella, imagino que lo hace para sentirse algo segura ó quizás para comprobar que no es un sueño y por fin escapó de Rookwood. Detengo el automóvil unos momentos y me dedico a observarla. Se ve simplemente hermosa. Sonrió sin poder creer mi suerte, hasta hace algunas horas, no quería ver a Percy y ahora, deseaba llegar a la madriguera y presentar a Hermione ante los Weasley. Me sentí un poco decepcionado por saber que todo era mentira, por saber que Hermione no era mi novia.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo. De vez en cuando Hermione se removía inquieta y yo apretaba ligeramente su mano para tranquilizarla.

Finalmente, la madriguera se divisó a unos cuantos metros y aceleré hasta llegar al jardín.

-Hermione, despierta- dije en susurro sacudiendo levemente su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa que me descolocó por unos instantes.

–Eh, ya llegamos - tartamudeé evitando verla a los ojos. Soltó una leve risita y se levantó acomodando su cabello, aunque por lo visto, este era tan rebelde como el mío, pues no pudo hacer mucho para arreglarlo.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos a la puerta de la cocina. Me puse muy nervioso de solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, por suerte nunca comenté nada de mi relación con Cho, tan solo le dije a Ron que iría acompañado. Hermione se puso mi abrigo y me tomó de la mano, yo bastante nervioso volteé a verla y ella solo me sonrió.

- Deben pensar que somos novios ¿no?

Asentí torpemente con la cabeza sintiéndome cada vez más nervioso. Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a la puerta de la cocina, miré a Hermione y apreté su mano ligeramente. Estaba a punto de enfrentarme no solo a Percy, sino también a todos los Weasley. Hermione acarició mi mejilla y suspirando profundamente toqué la puerta.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Aquí les dejó un pequeño regalito. Quizás para algunos el misterio de Hermione no sea muy claro, pero les diré que es fundamental para la historia. Este capitulo es algo corto, ya los demás serán un poco más extensos. Bueno, es todo por ahora.

Mil gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo en año nuevo.

hasta entonces.

¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!


	3. Presentaciones y Enfrentamientos

- Deben pensar que somos novios ¿no?

Asentí torpemente con la cabeza, sintiéndome cada vez más nervioso. Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a la puerta de la cocina, miré a Hermione y apreté su mano débilmente. Estaba a punto de enfrentarme no solo a Percy, sino también a todos los Weasley. Hermione acarició mi mejilla y suspirando profundamente toqué la puerta.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la señora Weasley nos abrió, al verme, se arrojó a mis brazos llorando descontroladamente. Me sentí algo avergonzado por tal recibimiento, sin embargo; sabía que la señora Weasley era muy efusiva y que seguramente mi retraso la había preocupado.

-Harry cariño, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- me dijo al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarme. Yo le sonreí tímidamente sintiéndome un poco culpable, debí haberles avisado de mi retraso, pero por estar tan pendiente de Hermione me olvide de todo lo demás.

-Disculpe señora Weasley, es que nos atacaron.

-¿Nos? ¿A quienes? –cuestionó intrigada. Por lo visto Ron no le había comentado que iría acompañado y ella en medio de su angustia no había visto a Hermione. Abracé a Herms por los hombros para después sonreír radiante.

-señora Weasley, ella es Hermione, mi novia.

Luego de mis palabras, la señora Weasley cubrió su boca con una mano, miró a Hermione detenidamente para después darle uno de aquellos abrazos en los que sientes que te quiebran las costillas.

-Cariño, es un placer.

-El placer es mío, señora Weasley- respondió Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pero no se queden ahí, pasen- nos dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al entrar a la estancia, vi a Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny y el señor Weasley. Al verme, Ron se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo más fuerte de lo normal, supongo que por lo nervioso que se sentía.

-Harry, pensé que no llegarías- exclamó al separarse de mi. Enseguida su vista se dirigió a mi mano que se mantenía entrelazada con la de Hermione, la miró por unos segundos y después me interrogó con la mirada.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial- comencé a decir ante unos atentos weasley's –ella es Hermione, mi novia.

Ron me miró asombrado al igual que el señor Weasley y Fleur, Fred y George miraron a Hermione detenidamente y después me sonrieron de una forma un tanto picara, Charlie y Bill simplemente me sonrieron y Ginny paso su vista de Hermione a mí repetidas veces.

- Es un placer conocerte Hermione - dijo Ginny acercándose a ella. Hermione le sonrió y tendió su mano esperando que Ginny la estrechara, pero Ginny le dio un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza Harry, tantos años sin una relación no le hacen bien a nadie.

-Pues valió la espera Ginny ¿No ves lo linda que es Hermione?- dijo Ron, logrando ruborizar a Hermione. Yo sonreí con orgullo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Pronto se desencadenó una agradable conversación. La señora Weasley trajo algunos bocadillos para atenuar un poco el hambre que sentía Ron, quien se quejaba por no poder devorar los platillos preparados para su ceremonia pre-nupcial. Para desgracia de mi pelirrojo amigo, Percy había salido por su novia y la Señora Weasley dijo que no serviría la cena hasta que no estuviera la familia completa.

-Vaya, pero miren quien llegó, nada más y nada menos que el cara cortada- dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas.

-Malfoy –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro –que gusto verte hurón.

Draco era el novio de Ginny. A pesar de que durante los tiempos de colegio fue un engreído, nos ayudo mucho en la batalla contra Voldemort y por ello se ganó la confianza de los Weasley y la mía también.

-¿Quien es esta linda señorita?- dijo Draco, posó su vista en Hermione y la miró de arriba a abajo de la misma forma que después lo hizo conmigo –veo que se divirtieron –exclamó con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

Mi rostro se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Ron. Imágenes nada inocentes pasaron por mi mente de una forma muy rápida y tormentosa. Miré a Hermione y le sonreí con nerviosismo, ella me apretó la mano y con un leve rubor en las mejillas encaró a los presentes que nos veían con curiosidad y cierto reproche por parte de la señora Weasley.

-nos atacaron unos mortifagos- dijo Herms.

El ambiente se tensó un poco y rápidamente nos bombardearon con preguntas. Fue un poco difícil contestarla cuando estas se enfocaron en nuestro noviazgo, pues nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en que era lo que diríamos exactamente y seguir el hilo de las respuestas de Hermione era un poco complicado. No podía evitar mirar sus labios. De pronto a mi mente llego la realidad de una forma abrupta. ¡¡¡Tendría que besarla en algún momento!!! Y no es que me molestara, sino que no sabía si estaría de acuerdo. Ella prometió ayudarme, pero no establecimos ningún acuerdo de lo que podríamos hacer y lo que no.

-¿Cómo la conociste Haggy? – me preguntó Fleur con su típico acento francés.

-Pues en realidad la conocí en medio de un duelo- respondí sin creer necesario modificar esa parte.

-¿Entonces eres aurora?- le preguntó Ron con interés.

-Algo por el estilo- respondió Hermione.

-¿Que significa eso?- volvió a preguntarle Ron. Al ver el nerviosismo de Hermione, cambié el tema rápidamente. Comenzamos a hablar de quidditch y de la sede que sería en Londres dentro de unos meses. Ron era el guardián de los Chudley Cannons y me puso al corriente de todo lo que ocurría en el equipo. Cuando recién salimos de Hogwarts, Ron y Yo ingresamos al equipo como suplentes y de vez en cuando podíamos jugar en los partidos de liga, pero descubrí que el quidditch no era mi mayor pasión, además; en ese tiempo los mortifagos aun estaban libres, atacando a los muggles. Por ello, decidí ingresar a la academia de aurores. Ron decidió quedarse en el equipo y en dos años se convirtió en el guardián titular.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!- gritó alguien a mi espalda. Luna, mi mejor amiga, me abrazó fuertemente haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla con sus rubios cabellos.

- Hola Luna, te ves hermosa- dije acariciando su cabello. Luna llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura, su cabello lo traía suelto con una diadema adornándolo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que llevaba sus extraños pendientes y ese collar de corchos con el que la había conocido. Le presenté a Hermione y pude notar como simpatizaban, aunque Luna decía algunas cosas que por lo visto desconcertaban a Herms.

El ambiente se torno muy agradable. Luna haciendo el papel de mi hermana menor, le contaba a Hermione anécdotas del colegio. Yo sonreía un poco nervioso, pues no quería que tocara el tema de mis relaciones pasadas. Luna era la única que sabía sobre mis tormentos amorosos y no es que no confiara en ella, sino que tenía la mala costumbre de ser un poco indiscreta.

- Dime Hermione ¿Qué es lo que más te gusto de Harry?- preguntó Luna con cierto tono pícaro, yo literalmente escupí la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba tomando, miré a Luna bastante alarmado y luego a Hermione que me miraba de una forma extraña.

- Lo que más me gusto de él desde el primer momento que lo vi, fueron sus ojos – sonreí tímidamente sintiendo como mi rostro ardía por la pena, en pocos minutos escuche como Draco y Ron comenzaban a reírse de una forma bastante sonora y exagerada para mi gusto, los fulminé con la mirada y les hice saber por medio de un gesto que tarde o temprano llegaría mi revancha.

- ¿Y que me puedes decir de tus padres querida? –preguntó la señora Weasley con un tono de madre protectora, al instante la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hermione.

- Bueno, ellos…

-¡¡¡ Buenas noches familia!!! –se escuchó la voz de Percy desde la cocina. Mis nervios se pusieron de punta en un santiamén, mi respiración se volvió un poco agitada y sentí como mi corazón se aceleró precipitadamente. Instintivamente abracé a Hermione cuando vi a percy llegar a la estancia. No pude evitar sentir satisfacción cuando vi que se borró la sonrisa de su rostro al momento que me vio junto a Herms.

–Potter, que gusto tenerte aquí -dijo con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Quién es la señorita que te acompaña?

-Es la novia de Harry –dijo Luna con cierto tono de burla.

-¿Así que Potter por fin se consiguió una novia? ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría semejante tontería? –Cormac McLaggen caminó junto a Penélope, al verlo no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva y aferrar posesivamente el cuerpo de Hermione.

- ¡¡¡Cormac!!! – lo regañó Percy.

Cormac era el primo de Penélope y compañero de Ron en el equipo de quidditch, imagino que por ese motivo estaba invitado a la cena de Luna y Ron.

- Tranquilízate Percy, solo estoy jugando ¿Ella es tu novia? – preguntó mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo con una asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- respondí ácidamente con los dientes apretados. El cálido ambiente que se había formado en la madriguera se volvió tenso repentinamente, las miradas que Cormac y yo nos dirigíamos eran únicamente de odio y rencor. Cormac fue quien me quitó al que fue mi primer amor, una linda chica llamada Melisa, a la que engatuso. Los Weasley no sabían lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero no podían evitar tensarse al estar en la misma habitación.

- Percy Weasley, un placer- dijo Percy estrechando su mano, con el semblante más serio de lo normal.

-Hermione Granger

- Próximamente de Potter –susurré lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucharan Percy y McLaggen. Este ultimo se acercó a Hermione y beso su mejilla por lo que parecieron horas. No pude evitar sentir mi sangre hervir al ver como le sonreía coquetamente, sentí unos inmensos deseos de estrangularlo en ese instante y lanzarle todas las maldiciones que en ese momento cruzaban por mi mente.

- ¿Así que próximamente de Potter? – preguntó Penélope al besar la mejilla de Hermione.

- Así es, verdad mi amor –respondí abrasando a Hermione y dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Hermione sonrió a los presentes y me miró de una forma que no pude definir, creo que se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba a Cormac y no pude más que dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa y evitar su mirada avergonzado por mi actitud infantil.

- ¿No dices nada Hermione? –interrogó Cormac con el tono más venenoso que podía tener. Me sentí un más nervioso al notar como Hermione se tensaba entre mis brazos, ella me había dicho que no estaba acostumbrada a mentir y solo entonces comprendí que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Nuestro acuerdo solo fue que fingiríamos ser novios, no que hablaríamos de una futura boda. Estaba perdido, seguramente Hermione diría la verdad y yo quedaría como un idiota delante de toda la familia Weasley y del estúpido de McLaggen y peor aun, Hermione se iría de mi lado y no la volvería a ver nunca. El solo tener ese pensamiento me llevó a sentirme inusualmente deprimido, no entendía porque Hermione estaba llevando mis emociones al limite, mucho menos porque me aterraba de sobremanera el pensar en que no estaría a mi lado.

-No tenemos una fecha exacta, pero ya estamos comprometidos – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante. Sentí que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo luego de escuchar sus palabras, estaba infinitamente agradecido con ella aunque no supe muy bien si fue por que mintió por mí ó si fue por que esto nos llevaría a estar mas tiempo juntos y llevar nuestra farsa a un nivel más alto del que lo habíamos planeado, un nivel con abrazos constantes, tiernas caricias y muchos besos.

Pronto sentí varios abrazos, el más efusivo y doloroso fue como siempre el de la señora Weasley, quien lloraba a más no poder al tiempo que decía algunas incoherencias.

- Felicidades Harry – me dijo el señor Weasley con voz paternal- ten muy en cuenta que el matrimonio no es un juego, es el paso mas importante que darás en tu vida y debes estar seguro de que esa chica es la correcta

-Descuide señor Weasley, Hermione es perfecta –dije mirando como Ginny y Luna hablaban con ella sobre preparativos para bodas- es la mujer que siempre estuve buscando.

Por fin nos dirigimos a cenar, la señora Weasley había preparado una hermosa velada en el jardín de la madriguera, iluminando todo con pequeñas luces doradas. Una gran mesa como las de Hogwarts estaba esperándonos llena de deliciosos platillos, pude ver entre ellos muchos de mis favoritos por lo que agradecí a Molly. Como buen caballero, retiré la silla de "mi novia" y esperé a que ella se sentara para después sentarme a su lado, para disgusto mío, Cormac también se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Ya te contó Potter que fue novio de Ginny?- cuestionó Cormac con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, me lo dijo- respondió Hermione restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen? – volvió a preguntar dispuesto a mantener una conversación con Hermione. Miré como todos los presentes se embragaban en distintas conversaciones y me exasperó saber que Cormac solo lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarme y no dejarme charlar tranquilamente con Hermione.

- Un año – respondí irritado. Yo creí que solo tendría que preocuparme por Percy, pero por lo visto del que en verdad tenia que cuidarme era de Cormac, quien ya se estaba volviendo una pesadilla.

-Harry ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –me dijo Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tú ve sin pendiente Potter, yo cuidaré muy bien de Hermione –susurró McLaggen acercándose a Herms.

-Ni lo creas Cormac, ella viene conmigo- gruñí tendiéndole la mano a Hermione, por suerte ella aceptó gustosa y se levantó rápidamente.

-Luna solo quiere hablar contigo –dijo Cormac mirándome con una sonrisa forzada.

- De hecho Cormac, deseo hablar con los dos, gracias por recordármelo – dijo Luna. Una vez que nos disculpamos con todos, nos encaminamos al pequeño bosque que había allí. Al estar lejos de la mirada de lo demás, abracé a Luna y la elevé en el aire al tiempo que besaba una y otra vez su mejilla.

-Gracias Luna, eres la mejor –dije entre besos

- ¡Harry ya bájame! - exclamó entre risas. Cuando por fin la bajé, me miró seriamente y suspiró por lo cual supe que no seria nada bueno lo que me diría – no sé como decir esto Harry, mucho menos sé si es adecuado que Hermione lo escuche…

-Si lo prefieren yo me voy- susurró Hermione mirándonos un tanto apenada.

-No Herms, no hay nada que no puedas escuchar – dije seguro para después pasar a maldecirme en unos segundos ¿y si decía algo de mis relaciones pasadas?

- Harry ¿Por qué no vienes con Cho Chang?- preguntó mi amiga. Luna siempre era muy directa, siempre me agradó eso de ella, pero en este momento me pone en un conflicto. Hermione me miró entre sorprendida y desconcertada. Tomé su mano y la besé para después ver a Luna.

- A ti no puedo mentirte. Luna… Hermione no es mi novia.

Luna me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, frunció el seño y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Hermione también me miraba como pidiendo una explicación, las miré a las dos por unos segundos y no pude evitar sentirme un gran mentiroso, no solo por la mentira del noviazgo sino también por no haberle dicho a Hermione la verdad de mis relaciones pasadas.

- ¿Y si no es tu novia porque dices que lo es?- cuestionó mirándome reprobatoriamente.

- Porque dicen que si dices una mentira muchas veces, se volverá realidad – le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, me acerqué a Hermione y la abracé fuertemente embriagándome de su dulce aroma – lo que tuve con Cho no fue algo trascendental, termino hace tiempo.

- ¿y cuanto tiempo tienes conociendo a Hermione?

- Algunas horas- respondí. No pude evitar reírme sonoramente al ver la cara de Luna, no solo estaba sorprendida, sino también indignada, pero a pesar de eso, pude ver alegría en sus ojos

- Harry eres terrible - me dijo dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro- bueno Hermione, es un verdadero placer tenerte aquí, esperó que pronto todo esto sea verdad- dijo dándole un abrazo al que Hermione correspondió rápidamente- Sé que tú lograrías sacar a Harry de ese terrible abismo- susurró tan bajito que por unos momentos creí haberlo imaginado.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntamos Hermione y yo al unísono. Luna sonrió enigmáticamente y dio media vuelta alejándose con paso tranquilo.

-Bueno tortolitos, los dejo solos, seguramente tienen muchas cosas que aclarar- dijo con aire misterioso. La vi hasta que se perdió de vista, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Luna solía ser muy soñadora y hasta cierto punto inocente, por eso me intrigaba de sobre manera el misterio con el que había dicho aquellas palabras, no era algo normal en ella.

- Regresemos o Ron nos dejara sin cena – le dije a Hermione tomando su mano para regresar con los demás.

- Espere –dijo ella deteniendo nuestro andar- Luna tiene razón, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar Harry Potter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTAS DE AUTOR...

¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. Quizás para algunos, las reacciones de los Weasley no fueron las que imaginaron, solo puedo decirles que no se desesperen ni se decepcionen, esto apenas comienza. Aun quedan muchas sorpresas. Muy pronto vendrá lo mejor, donde los problemas de Harry estarán al máximo. Bueno, lamento decirles que demoraré un poco en actualizar, y como soy muy malo, les dejaré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo para que se queden con la intriga.

---------OoOoO---------

Abrí un poco mis labios intentando terminar con esa tormentosa distancia entre los dos…

*****

-No Hermione, no lo es para mi –la abracé posesivamente sintiéndome realmente aterrado ante sus palabras

*****

- ¿Qué me dices de Hermione? ¿En verdad te vas a casar con ella?

*****

- Por favor, no me dejes- me imploró aferrándose más a mí.

----------OoOoO----------

Eso es todo por hoy, espero no defraudarlos con la historia. Soy primerizo en esto y por eso no puedo dar más, pero si pongo lo mejor de mí, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Debido a asuntos personales no podré actualizar pronto, espero puedan disculparme.

¡¡¡felices fiestas y prospero año 2009!!!


	4. Pesadillas

- Regresemos ó Ron nos dejara sin cena – le dije a Hermione tomando su mano para regresar con los demás.

- Espera –dijo ella deteniendo nuestro andar- Luna tiene razón, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar Harry Potter

La miré extrañado sin entender porque el énfasis en mi nombre, entonces comprendí que nunca le dije mi apellido, tan solo me presente como Harry. Le sonreí un tanto intranquilo y la conduje hasta un frondoso árbol desde donde se podía apreciar el firmamento en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Porque no me dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijo que era Harry Potter? –reclamó. Me miró fijamente y pude notar por su entrecejo fruncido que estaba molesta.

-Lo lamento, no creí que fuese importante- le dije apenado. No sé muy bien porque le oculté ese pequeño detalle, pero al ver el fuego en sus ojos castaños me hizo comprender que fue un gran error.

- No debió hacerlo señor Potter- me dijo fríamente. La miré con cierto temor, sintiéndome un poco culpable. Intente abrazarla pero ella no me lo permitió y se alejo de mi.

-Hermione…

-¡¡¡Potter!!!- se escuchó la molesta voz de McLaggen. No pude evitar rodar los ojos con exasperación ¿Es que ese miserable no me dejaría estar a solas con Hermione?

Como no queriendo la cosa, me giré para encontrarme con Cormac, que sonreía triunfal.

– ¿Interrumpí algo?- cuestionó con una falso tono de disculpa. Su sonrisa y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos me hicieron ver que por el contrario estaba disfrutando de arruinarme la noche. Entrelacé mi mano con la de Hermione y me encaminé de regreso a la madriguera.

-¡No debería ser tan grosero!-me regaño Herms- no lo hizo a propósito, tan solo lo estaba buscando. Quizás tiene algo importante que decirle.

-No Hermione, no tiene nada importante que decirme, él…

-¿Como esta tan seguro si no lo dejó hablar? –me interrumpió continuando con su regaño. Invadido por el coraje que sentí en esos momentos, la miré fríamente al tiempo que soltaba su mano.

-Lo conozco y eso es suficiente –dije apretando los dientes con fuerza en un vano intento de aplacar ese repentino coraje que invadió cada partícula de mi cuerpo. No podía permitir que Cormac se saliera con la suya y me alejara de Hermione- disculpa Hermione, es solo que…

-Discúlpame usted a mi señor Potter- me dijo con una extraña mueca en el rostro

-Por favor dime Harry - le sonreí cálidamente zanjando ahí el asunto, no valía la pena pelear por alguien como Cormac. Tomé nuevamente su mano y decidido a disfrutar las pocas horas que nos quedaban juntos, la guié de nuevo a la fiesta de Ron.

La velada fue tranquila y hasta cierto punto muy agradable. Impulsado por todo lo que sentía en el momento le pedí a Hermione que bailara conmigo. Siempre he detestado bailar y fue ese el principal motivo de mis peleas con Cho, sin embargo; con Hermione fue grandioso. No puedo decir que fui el mejor bailando, pero por primera vez en mi vida disfrute mucho de un baile. Cuando una suave y lenta melodía comenzó a sonar, Hermione rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a mi cuerpo, la abracé por la cintura y coloqué mi rostro en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello. Aun llevaba puesto mi abrigo, y mi perfume se mezcló con el suyo creando una fragancia única y maravillosa. Fue tanta la tentación de besar su cuello que tuve que retirar mi rostro de ahí, la miré a los ojos y me sumergí en un mundo donde solo existíamos ella y yo.

Hermione me miraba de una forma bastante extraña, de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y por unos momentos miró mis labios. Mi corazón saltó bruscamente dentro de mi pecho y una cálida sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Abrí un poco mis labios intentando terminar con esa tormentosa distancia entre los dos, pero desafortunadamente fue Hermione quien terminó con ella al deslizar su boca a mi oído.

-Mañana a primera hora me iré-dijo en susurro logrando que mi corazón se detuviera por unos momentos- Debo buscar a mis padres antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Yo iré contigo- le dije rápidamente mirándola con cierta desesperación.

-No Harry, tu deber es quedarte aquí con tu amigo y estar presente en su boda.

-Sé que Ron y Luna lo entenderán.

-Es lo mejor para los dos…

-No Hermione, no lo es para mi –la abracé posesivamente sintiéndome realmente aterrado ante sus palabras. Toda la calidez que envolvió mi cuerpo se esfumó rápidamente dándole paso a un inmenso frío- por favor, quédate conmigo.

-No puedo hacerlo Harry, mis padres me necesitan.

-Aunque sea solo durante la boda, después si te quieres marchar no te lo impediré-exclamé suplicante. Me aferré aun más a su cuerpo deseando poder retenerla de esa manera. Hermione me separó de ella lentamente y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos, en sus orbes castaños encontré lo que podría ser tristeza, entonces me sentí miserable por pedirle algo tan egoísta.

-Lo lamento Harry- besó mi mejilla y después se recargó en mi hombro. Ambos nos movíamos al compás de la música, pero en mi cabeza no había otro sonido que el de su voz diciéndome que se iría.

- ¿me permite esta pieza señorita?- Fred le tendió la mano a Hermione y ella acepto dudosa. Me miró por unos segundos antes de marcharse del brazo del pelirrojo. Estaba seguro que el vacio que sentía en esos momentos no sería nada comparado con lo que sentiría mañana al verla marcharse. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía a gritos que la detuviera, que hiciera lo posible por retenerla a mi lado, pero mi lado racional me dijo que era egoísta de mi parte. Me retiré de la improvisada pista de baile y me senté lo mas alejado posible de los Weasley. Lleno de sentimientos encontrados, tomé una botella de whisky de fuego y sin molestarme siquiera a tomar una copa, bebí gran parte del contenido de un solo trago. No era mi costumbre tomar, pero en estos momentos sentía que era lo único que me permitiría acabar con el dolor que estaba envolviendo a mi corazón. Ahora mas que nunca creía que el destino estaba jugando conmigo, ilusionándome con chicas que después me dejarían sin importarles nada más. Lo peor de todo es que esta vez mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y mi corazón se estaba entregando por completo a una mujer que apenas había conocido hace unas horas, pero estaba seguro de que era alguien muy especial.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Cormac no logro bailar con Hermione, ya que ella no volvió a separarse de mi lado, y solo gracias a eso la fiesta terminó sin contratiempos.

-Me daré una ducha antes de dormir, espero que así se me quite el dolor del cuerpo- comenté caminando de la mano de Hermione. Estábamos a punto de ir a dormir, pero con mi estado tan deplorable lo que más necesitaba era una buena ducha con agua tibia.

-Es verdad, los atacaron. ¿Malfoy o Rookwood? cuestionó Ron con interés.

- Fue Rookwood- respondí en medio de un bostezo- pero finalmente lo atrapé. En estos momentos debe estar preso en Azkaban.

- Hermione ¿tú no quieres ducharte?- preguntó Luna cambiando radicalmente el tema. Hermione la miró con una sonrisa radiante y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero en tan solo segundos, su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

- Hay un inconveniente- susurró muy bajito- no tengo ropa –añadió al ver el rostro intrigado de Luna.

- Que tacaño eres Harry, mira que no comprarle nada a tu futura esposa –dijo Ron en medio de risas. Lo fulminé con la mirada y observé con satisfacción como tragaba saliva.

- Perdimos nuestro equipaje en medio del duelo. Yo tampoco tengo ropa- dije seriamente, agradeciendo el haber dejado mi equipaje en el auto.

-Eso no es problema- exclamó Luna con una sonrisa- Ronald puede prestarte ropa a ti y yo se la prestaré a Hermione.

Cuando Hermione iba a protestar, Luna la tomó por el brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación para entregarle la ropa, yo por el contrario acompañé a Ron hasta la habitación que compartiríamos. Cuando entré en ella, sentí que el espacio era mas pequeño que la ultima vez que dormí ahí, entones me di cuenta que en la habitación había tres camas y no dos.

- ¿alguien más se quedara con nosotros?- pregunté.

-Si, Draco dormirá con nosotros esta noche- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a un viejo ropero y sacaba unos pantalones largos y una camisa desgastada- Ginny no quiso que durmiera con lo gemelos. Toma, esto te servirá para dormir.

-Gracias. Ron ¿Porque McLaggen esta aquí?- por mucho que traté, no pude evitar que mi voz sonara con cierta ira.

-Percy insistió en invitarlo. Ya sabes, como es el primo de Penélope…

-Entiendo.

-Anímate amigo, después de la boda no le volverás a ver la cara.

-Espero, tú sabes lo mucho que lo detesto – apreté los dientes de solo recordar aquel día en que encontré desnuda a Melisa besando apasionadamente a Cormac. Sin proponérmelo, la imagen cambió y el lugar de Melisa lo ocupaba Hermione, Una llama se encendió en mi pecho logrando que mi sangre comenzara a hervir. Apreté la ropa que tenia entre mis manos imaginando que era el cuello de ese idiota.

- ¿Qué me dices de Hermione? ¿En verdad te vas a casar con ella?- al escuchar el nombre de Herms presté mucha atención a Ron. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, miré mis zapatos buscando la manera de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Ron deberías dormirte, mañana es tu gran día amigo –susurré dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sus nervios volvieron rápidamente y no pudo decirme nada más – ¿y Draco?

-Salió con Ginny –gruñó Ron con molestia.

-Bueno, bien por ellos. Voy a ducharme, creo que tardaré un poco así que no me esperes despierto –le dije reprimiendo un bostezo. Tomé las cosas necesarias y me encaminé a la puerta.

-Harry…-dijo Ron- espero que pronto llegue tu gran día- apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se acomodó en su cama. Me quedé estático por unos minutos mirando a la nada, sus palabras rondaban por mi cabeza logrando arrancarme una triste sonrisa.

-Yo también Ron –susurré antes de salir de la habitación.

Mis preocupaciones se resbalaron con el agua tibia que caía por mi cuerpo. Despejé mi mente y me permití disfrutar de la ducha. Mi cuerpo adolorido se relajaba poco a poco hasta que llegué al punto en que me sentí de maravilla.

Salí del baño con el cabello escurriendo, me coloqué una toalla en el cuello y me dirigí a la sala. La chimenea crepitaba débilmente, tomé asiento frente a ella y contemplé las llamas hasta perderme en mis pensamientos.

-No has cambiado en nada- Luna tomó asiento junto a mi y como en los tiempos de colegio, revolvió mi cabello hasta dejarlo aun más desordenado- ¿ahora que te preocupa Harry?

La miré por unos segundos, guardando silencio. Miré nuevamente las llamas y me di cuenta que el calor que emanaban no podía igualar la calidez que recorría mi cuerpo cada que estaba cerca de Hermione. Toda aquella tarde a su lado me había hecho sentir bastante extraño, con miles de emociones nuevas y cálidas sensaciones. Y ahora, podía confirmar lo que sospeché desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos en aquel callejón.

- La amo- apenas y susurré. Solo bastó esa frase para que Luna comprendiera mi estado. Se acercó más a mi y me abrazó de la misma forma que lo hace una madre con su pequeño hijo que llora por temor a los rayos.

- No temas Harry, quizás ella sea la adecuada – respondió.

-Lo es- afirmé deshaciendo el abrazo – pero voy a perderla.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a creer que estas bajo una maldición de Percy?- me regañó dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo. Su semblante que hasta hace algunos segundos era serio, se volvió sereno y soñador como siempre- en el bosque, vi como flotaban clingmeings sobre su cabeza.

- Cling ¿Qué?- cuestioné confuso.

- Clingmeings- repitió Luna como si yo lo fuese a entender con solo volver a escucharla. La miré con cierto disgusto, cansado de no poder tener una conversación con ella sin que involucrara cosas extrañas

- ¿Se puede saber que es eso?- pregunté con desgano.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué no leíste el libro que te regale en tu cumpleaños?- preguntó con cierta decepción.

Sonreí bastante apenado al recordar que aquel libro se encontraba en mi habitación, a medio envolver y con miles de informes del ministerio encima. Luna comprendió mi silencio y bufó con exasperación, me miró con una mezcla de asombro e indignación. Humedeció sus labios y pasó desesperadamente una mano por su cabello.

- Un Clingmeing es una criatura pequeña, semejante a una niña pero con alas de libélula. Profesan el amor- explicó.

-Luna, eso no…

-Claro que existen- me interrumpió sabiendo que era lo que le diría- solo vuelan sobre las mujeres que están realmente enamoradas.

- ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo? Esas criaturas no existen- reclamé con disgusto. Estaba descargando todo el coraje y los sentimientos negativos que había estado reprimiendo durante el día. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no podía detenerlo. Me levanté furioso y golpeé la pared hasta que quedé exhausto.

-Luna la voy a perder – susurré dejándome caer cerca de la chimenea.

- No pienses eso Harry. Mira, aunque no lo creas los Clingmeings existen, y puedo asegurarte que Hermione y tú estarán juntos por el resto de sus vidas, porque ella te quiere.

Sonreí con tristeza recordando las palabras de Hermione. Ella deseaba marcharse para buscar a sus padres y yo prometí no detenerla. Luna me abrazó para reconfortarme y solo entonces me permití alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Permanecimos en silencio por algunos minutos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. No fue hasta que el reloj de la madriguera anuncio la media noche que me di cuenta de lo egoísta y mal amigo que estaba siendo, Luna se casaba en unas horas y yo la preocupaba con mis problemas.

-Será mejor ir a dormir, dentro de unas horas será tu boda- susurré muy bajito. Ella me sonrío y juntos nos levantamos. Subimos las gradas aun abrazados y solo nos separamos cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación que ella ocupaba.

- Buenas noches Potter, espero que puedas dormir y no sigas pensando en tonterías – me dijo en medio de un bostezo.

- No te lo puedo asegurar- sonreí de medio lado deseando que las palabras de Luna se hicieran realidad, y al menos por esa noche, pudiera dormir tranquilamente, ya que tenía la extraña sensación de que en las próximas horas, todo sería un caos. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando escuche un grito desgarrador desde el interior de la habitación, Luna me miró con cierto miedo e intriga, la aparté con poca delicadeza y envainando la varita nos adentramos a la penumbra del lugar.

En una de las camas el cuerpo de Hermione se removía violentamente. Estaba sudando y podría jurar que también lloraba. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente y con solo escuchar sus leves murmullos comprendí que estaba soñando.

-Hermione…- la moví despacio esperando no asustarla, ella seguía llorando y removiéndose en la cama.

-Hermione, querida – susurró Luna encendiendo la luz. Al instante Hermione despertó de una manera brusca, cuando me vio, se arrojó a mis brazos enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié sus risos castaños y besé su frente buscando reconfortarla, su cuerpo temblaba, sus sollozos aumentaba y yo sentí que se me partía el corazón. La imagen que tenía frente a mí no era la misma de aquel parque, veía a Hermione aun más débil y frágil, con un profundo dolor impregnado en sus orbes castaños.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo- le susurré meciéndola entre mis brazos.

- Por favor, no me dejes- me imploró aferrándose más a mí.

-Harry quédate esta noche con ella, yo iré a la habitación de Penélope– susurró Luna para después dejarnos solos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? – cuestioné con voz suave intentando transmitirle confianza.

- Mis padres… soñé que eran asesinados y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos.

Miles de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, la observé por unos segundos para después secar las gotas salinas con mis pulgares.

- Te prometo que no permitiré que les hagan daño.

Me recargué en la cabecera de la cama y Hermione se acomodó de forma que utilizaba mi pecho como almohada. Acaricié su cabello admirando su belleza ¿Sería muy imprudente de mi parte decirle que la amaba?

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella. Su cara marcada por el llanto había adoptado una expresión de paz. Era como si Hermione se sintiera segura y sin temores. Me permití pensar por unos momentos que era yo quien causaba tal cosa en ella, que con mi abrazo calmaba sus angustias y temores.

La observé hasta que el sueño me venció poco a poco. Con un ultimó suspiro, besé la frente de Hermione antes de quedar profundamente dormido, si saber que ese seria el primero de los muchos sueños que tendría en donde siempre estaría ella presente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Bueno aquí les dejo cuarto capitulo. Si creen que Hermione se tomó muy bien el que Harry le ocultara quien era, están muy equivocados. Es con este hecho que empiezan los problemas de Harry. Por favor no se desesperen, en el siguiente capitulo, verán mi patético intento de romance.

Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo. Y como la última vez, les dejo un pequeño adelanto de esta historia.

……..OoOoO……..

…Cuando las sabanas blancas dejaron de cubrir su frágil cuerpo, sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba con violencia…

*****

-… ¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó con intriga.

-A la casa que anteriormente fue de mis padres- respondí un poco deprimido…

*****

…Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando vi frente a mis ojos un rayo verde, el mismo que producía la maldición asesina.

……..OoOoO……..

Es todo por hoy. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, ustedes me animan a continuar con esta historia. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Dedico este capitulo a todos aquellos que como yo creen en el amor verdadero y no en clichés estúpidos y romances sin sentido. ¡¡¡HHR 4ever!!!

"El amor verdadero si existe y nace de una hermosa y sincera amistad"


	5. Valle de Godric primera parte

La observé hasta que el sueño me venció poco a poco. Con un ultimó suspiro, besé la frente de Hermione antes de quedar profundamente dormido, si saber que ese seria el primero de los muchos sueños que tendría en donde siempre estaría ella presente.

Una fría brisa golpeó mi cuerpo provocando que me estremeciera, realmente hacia mucho frio, y era de esperarse, ya que pronto sería navidad. Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con unos castaños que me miraban fijamente.

-¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-No, ya no.

La observé por unos segundos notando que su cabello se encontraba aun más desordenado que el mío, y que por alguna extraña razón, sus mejillas tenían un color tan rojo como el cabello de Ron.

-Eh… ¿podrías…podrías soltarme?

La miré bastante confundido sin saber muy bien porque me pedía eso, fue entonces que me di cuenta que aferraba su cuerpo de una forma muy posesiva. Completamente apenado y con la seguridad de que mi rostro estaba aun más rojo que el suyo, me separé un poco de ella.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Sin decir nada, se levantó rápidamente. Cuando las sabanas blancas dejaron de cubrir su frágil cuerpo, sentí como mi corazón se desbocaba con violencia a tal grado de que comenzaba a dolerme el pecho. Hermione llevaba puestos unos pantalones deportivos y una delgada camisa de tirantes, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y una pequeña parte de su pecho. La noche anterior, entre la angustia de escuchar su grito y la necesidad de consolarla, no me di cuenta de su vestimenta. A pesar de que no era un pijama provocador, estaba causando graves efectos en mí. Me levanté velozmente y salí de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. No podía sacar de mi mente esa imagen de Hermione, y para mayor tortura, comenzaba a imaginarme quitándole la ropa mientras besaba su piel hasta dejarla sonrosada.

-Harry cariño ¿estas bien?- Molly colocó la palma de su mano en mi frente, provocando que casi me diera un infarto por el susto.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, estoy bien- susurré, intentando normalizar mi respiración.

-¿Seguro? Parece que tienes fiebre, tus mejillas están muy rojas.

-Estoy bien señora Weasley- insistí. Sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más, me encaminé hacia el cuarto de Ron, esperando que tanto él como Draco, estuviesen dormidos.

-¿Se puede saber donde pasaste la noche?- exclamó una voz cuando entré a la habitación. Mi corazón dio un salto al escucharlo. Draco se rio unos momentos antes de salir de detrás de la puerta y ponerse frente a mí- a Hermione no le agradara enterarse de esto –murmuró con malicia.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi castaña, mi rostro volvió a tornarse rojo. Por unos momentos creí que el hurón sentía el vapor que mi rostro desprendía. Draco me miró detenidamente, ensanchó su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con burla.

-Pasaste la noche con ella- afirmó.

-Draco, no es lo que tú crees…

-Potter yo creí que eras mas miedoso en esos temas.

-En serio Draco, no es lo que tú crees- insistí obligándome a controlar mi nerviosismo.

Draco hecho la cabeza para atrás soltando una sonora carcajada, lo fulminé con la mirada sin obtener los mismos resultados que con Ron. Bastante indignado y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, me dirigí a la cama de Ron y lo moví hasta que despertó.

-¡Ya me levanté!-gruñó Ron. Se levantó lentamente frotando sus ojos con pereza. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como el mío y su rostro somnoliento no le ayudaba en su aspecto.

-Vamos comadreja, hoy es el día de tu boda- dijo Draco lanzándole una almohada.

-Ya lo sé hurón no…- su rostro palideció repentinamente al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de su cama, mirando a la nada. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y unirme a las burlas de Draco, era simplemente algo muy tentador.

-¡¡¡Ron!!!-grité cuando mi pelirrojo amigo me dio en el rostro con su almohada. Fingí estar furioso, pero la sonrisa en mi rostro me delató.

-Vaya Potter, bonitas amistades te consigues- exclamó Draco burlándose de mi rostro lleno de plumas. Tomé la almohada más cercana y la estampé contra el rostro del odioso hurón. Fue mi turno y el de Ron para reírnos de Draco hasta el cansancio.

-Ahora si sabrán quien es Draco Malfoy- susurró con voz gélida. Sus ojos brillaban con la malicia reflejada en ellos. Pronto nos embarcamos en una feroz batalla, atacándonos unos a otros sin tregua. Todo iba a la perfección, mis reflejos de auror me daban la ventaja y los músculos que había desarrollado en los extensos y arduos entrenamientos me permitían dar almohadazos lo bastante fuertes como para descolocarlos por unos segundos. Era segura mi victoria hasta que Draco y Ron se aliaron en mi contra.

-Lo siento Harry, pero será muy fácil deshacerse del hurón una vez que tú estés fuera- dijo Ron golpeando mi estomago.

-Deshacerme de ti será sumamente fácil comadreja, el verdadero reto es Potter- dijo Draco al tiempo que estampaba su almohada con dirección a mi cara, por suerte, pude utilizar mi almohada como escudo y protegerme de él.

-Son unos tramposos- les dije golpeando a diestra y siniestra. De pronto, ambos se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa burlona, levantando sus almohadas al mismo tiempo. Me quedé inmóvil por unos momentos pensando rápidamente que hacer, y en el momento justo en que las almohadas se dirigían a mi rostro, me tiré al piso evitando el golpe.

-¡¡¡Draco, Ron!!!-gritó Ginny parada en el umbral de la puerta y con varias plumas en su cabello. Desafortunadamente había abierto la puerta en el momento justo en que esquivé las almohadas y fue ella quien recibió el golpe. Me levanté rápidamente dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa.

- Ginny lo que sucedió…- sin si quiera esperarlo, Ginny tomó una de las almohadas que se encontraban a sus pies y la arrojó con fuerza al rostro de Draco. En tan solo unos segundos, hizo lo mismo con Ron.

-Ya han saldado su deuda- murmuró sonriendo triunfal. Comencé a reírme sonoramente para ser acompañado por la risa de Ginny. Draco y Ron me fulminaron con la mirada cuando les dirigí una última sonrisa y salí de la habitación acompañado de la pequeña pelirroja.

Al llegar a la sala me percaté de que tanto Percy como McLaggen se encontraban en un rincón, al parecer tenían una discusión en susurros. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, me senté lo mas alejado posible.

-Buenos días Harry ¿Qué tal dormiste?- cuestionó Fred tomado asiento a mi lado.

-Mejor imposible- respondí sin pensar. Recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no pude evitar que en mi rostro se dibujara una tonta sonrisa, la misma que tienen todos lo hombres enamorados.

-¿En serio?- preguntó George con una sonrisa picara

-Seguramente soñó que estaba en brazos de esa dulce jovencita- le comentó Fred a su gemelo. No pude evitar reírme al escucharlo. No había soñado nada, en verdad dormí en brazos de Hermione. Bueno, ella durmió en mis brazos. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y después me miraron a mí ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Ah el amor- susurraron al unísono. Yo me reí aun más esperando así poder controlar el nerviosismo que me invadía.

- El desayuno ya esta listo- gritó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, George me dio un codazo y me indicó que mirara hacia las escaleras. Quedé un poco embobado al ver a Hermione descender las gradas con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba puesta la misma chaqueta rosa, los pantalones de azules y los zapatos deportivos del día anterior, solo que ahora su ropa estaba limpia. Me acerqué hasta las escaleras y esperé que bajara. Cuando la tuve frente a mi, tuve deseos de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero algo en mi estomago me impidió hacerlo.

-Hermione- apenas y pude susurrar.

-Buenos días Harry- me respondió. Sentí que nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y vi reflejados en sus ojos miles de cosas que no pude definir.

- Eh, Molly ha preparado el desayuno ¿Vamos?

Juntos nos dirigimos al comedor. No podía mirarla a los ojos una vez que recordé como la aferraba contra mí y como ella me pedía que la soltara.

Cuando entramos al comedor la mayoría nos dirigió una extraña mirada. McLaggen me miraba con más odio de lo usual, pero no le di mucha importancia. Seguramente estaba furioso porque Hermione no se había impresionado con él al igual que lo hizo Melisa. Retiré la silla de Hermione y me senté a su lado dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – saludó Luna. Para ser el día de su boda se veía bastante tranquila. Con una sonrisa y su mirada soñadora, se dirigió hasta la silla que se encontraba a mi lado y antes de sentarse me revolvió el cabello como tanto le encantaba.

-Luna tengo una duda- dijo Cormac antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza- Penélope me contó esta mañana que dormiste con ella. ¿Por qué no dormiste en la habitación de Ginny como acostumbras?

-No veo que inconveniente te pueda causar a ti Cormac- dijo Ginny mirándolo disgustada.

-No me afecta en nada, es solo una pregunta. Dime Hermione ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Al escuchar sus palabras, casi me atragantó con mi jugo. Cormac ya había mencionado que Luna no durmió con Hermione y ahora le preguntaba a ella que tal durmió. No pude evitar pensar que McLaggen sabía algo de lo que paso anoche y pretendía meternos en líos a Luna, Hermione y a mí.

- Muy bien, gracias- respondió ella sin prestarle mucha atención. Sentí cierta desilusión al escucharla, pensé que lo ocurrido la noche anterior seria tan especial para ella como lo había sido para mí.

- Oh ¿solo bien?- una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, me miró con burla y dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

- En realidad- exclamó Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa que no pude definir- puedo decir que fue la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.

La miré con gratitud y gocé dela expresión que adoptó Cormac. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo para encolerizarlo aun más, Draco y Ron entraron al comedor.

-Buenos días familia- saludó Ron.

-Ron me alegra ver que al menos el día de nuestra boda te levantaste temprano- dijo Luna. Ron sonrío nervioso y me miró con cierto temor. Draco se río por lo bajo y le dio unas palmadas a Ron antes de tomar su lugar junto a Ginny.

-Bueno, que clase de novio seria si me quedara dormido el día de mi boda-murmuró con nerviosismo. Se sentó frente a Luna enterrando su rostro en su desayuno. La siguiente hora nadie dijo nada y tan solo nos dedicamos a terminar nuestros desayunos. En algunas ocasiones me detuve a observar a Hermione detenidamente, pude notar que lo que más degustaba eran los trozos de durazno de su plato, y que en lugar de jugo de calabaza, se había servido jugo de naranja. No eran el tipo de observaciones que un auror suele hacer, pero por extraño que parezca, lo grabé en mi memoria.

-Harry cariño ¿Tú también iras a jugar quidditch?-cuestionó la señora Weasley. La idea me pareció tentadora, hacia mucho tiempo que no me subía a una escoba y disfrutaba de la sensación que causaba el aire en mi rostro y el sol acariciando mi piel, pero ya había hecho algunos planes en los cuales estaba visitar la casa de mis padres.

-No señora Weasley. Me encantaría, pero tengo otros planes.

-¿Qué dices tú Hermione?- preguntó Ginny bastante entusiasmada. El rostro de Hermione palideció repentinamente y por unos momentos pareció que iba a caer desmayada. Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente como para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y poder acercar mi rostro a su oído.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté. Hermione asintió débilmente con la cabeza y me miró como pidiendo ayuda- lo siento, Hermione vendrá conmigo- le dije a Ginny esperando que no insistiera.

Subí a mi camioneta viendo como los Weasley, Draco y Mclaggen caminaban hacia el bosque con las escobas en el hombro. Era realmente tan tentador, que por unos momentos dudé en ir a la casa de mis padres. Finalmente, cerré mi puerta y encendí el motor. Hermione me miró fugazmente antes de prestarle toda su atención al paisaje.

-¿De donde eres?- cuestioné luego de unos minutos. Estaba decidido a saber todo lo posible sobre ella. Sin apartar la vista del paisaje, suspiró sonoramente antes de responder.

-De Francia- respondió algo desanimada- ¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó con intriga.

-A la casa que anteriormente fue de mis padres- respondí un poco deprimido. Hermione tomó mi mano y le dio un leve apretón. Volteé a verla agradeciéndole en silencio. Era increíble como podía consolarme con algo tan simple, y solo entonces comprendí que no me había equivocado al elegir a Hermione para compartir algo tan íntimo y doloroso como lo era visitar la casa de mis padres. Ella me estaba dando la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarme a mis fantasmas del pasado, y lo hacía con tan solo una mirada.

Me estacioné frente al umbral de la puerta mirando detenidamente la mansión. No pude evitar que mis ojos se tornaran cristalinos por unos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera si quieras salir una lágrima, respiré profundamente para controlarme.

Tardé unos segundos en bajar y abrir la puerta de Hermione. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la mansión, mis manos temblaron un poco al introducir las llaves en la cerradura. El momento pareció eterno, no sabía con exactitud si estaba preparado para enfrentar todo eso. Hermione colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y con ese gesto me dio la fuerza necesaria para abrir la puerta y entrar a la mansión.

La estancia era sin duda un lugar hermoso. Las paredes de un color beige estaban adornadas con varios cuadros de mis padres y míos, por todo el lugar había muebles coloniales cubiertos con sabanas blancas.

-Es muy bonito- susurró Hermione acercándose a la enorme chimenea que había en el centro de la estancia.

-Así es- corroboré inspeccionando todo el lugar. Seguimos un pequeño tour por la planta baja hasta que di con las escaleras. Subí lentamente detrás de Hermione. Cuando sentí que el valor me abandonaba, tomé la mano de Herms. Ella se detuvo y volteó hacia mí.

- Estamos juntos en esto- me dijo antes de acariciar mi cabello cariñosamente.

-Gracias- susurré. Llegamos a la parte superior de la mansión. No entendía como pero sabia con certeza hacia donde dirigirme. Llegamos a la que era la habitación de mis padres. En el interior había una gran cama en el centro, con una mesita de noche a cada lado. Las paredes eran de color verde pastel y al igual que la estancia había varios cuadros pero eran solamente fotografías mías. Junto al gran ventanal, había una salita con una mesa de centro abarrotada de libros. Los muebles también estaban cubiertos por sabanas. No pude permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, salí de la habitación haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para no llorar.

Recorrí la parte superior sin prestar mucha atención, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y las ganas de llorar eran un más fuerte que hasta hace unos momentos. No quería que Hermione me viera llorar, nunca me había gustado que me vieran hacerlo, y no por el hecho de sentirme menos hombre, sino que no me gustaba preocupar a mis seres queridos. Prefería llorar cuando estaba solo, aunque a veces me parecía muy tormentoso hacerlo sin alguien que pudiese darme consuelo.

-Hermione ¿Dónde estas?- desde hace 15 minutos me había separado de ella. Regresé sobre mis pasos buscando en todas las habitaciones hasta que llegue a la habitación del fondo, una de la cual no me percaté y a la cual no había entrado-¿Hermione?- al entrar vi a Hermione sentada en un rincón mirando lo que parecía ser una fotografía, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, me di cuenta que en el piso había una extraña marca negra, como si únicamente ese pedazo de suelo se hubiese quemado. Levanté la mirada lentamente encontrándome con una cuna de madera color blanco. A mi mente llegaron borrosas escenas que no había visto desde hace algunos años. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando vi frente a mis ojos un rayo verde, el mismo que producía la maldición asesina.

-Eras un bebé hermoso- me dijo Hermione levantándose lentamente- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?-cuestionó frunciendo el seño y mordiendo su labio inferior. Giré mi rostro para que no viera lo cristalino de mis ojos. Después de unos minutos, tomé las manos de Hermione y retiré el portarretratos que sostenían.

En él, una hermosa mujer pelirroja y de ojos idénticos a los míos, sonreía a la cámara mientras daba un beso a la cabeza del bebé que sostenía en brazos. Un hombre idéntico a mí la abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba la mejilla del bebé. Cuando vi esa escena, mi corazón latió violentamente y mi respiración se tornó aun mas agitada. Pude ver en los ojos de ese niño un brillo que nunca había visto en el espejo. De pequeño era realmente feliz. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que los había necesitado y de lo mucho que aun los necesitaba. Mi vida había sido un infierno al lado de una familia que me aborrecía por mis orígenes, y aunque más tarde encontré un maravilloso mundo que me aceptaba, tuve que lidiar con la carga de salvar mi vida cada año y después salvar al mundo, y todo eso sin mis padres. Nunca me había quejado, pero ahora la vida me parecía muy injusta. No fui consiente del momento en que comencé a llorar hasta que Hermione me abrazó por la espalda y secó una de mis lágrimas con una caricia.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo- me susurró repitiendo lo mismo que le dije la noche anterior cuando ella lloraba. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me giré y me aferré a su cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente. Hermione me abrazó con más fuerza y besó mi frente antes de comenzar a tararear una dulce melodía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno mis queridos lectores, después de mucho tiempo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Seguramente estarán un poco decepcionados por que no esta en este capitulo aquello que todos esperaban, pero no se preocupen, que en el siguiente capitulo se verá el primer beso entre Harry y Hermione. Por ahora quiero iniciar con momentos románticos que fortalecerán su relación.

De ser posible, subiré el próximo capitulo el miércoles. Mil gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, su opinión es lo más importante.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los fanáticos de la mejor pareja del mundo Potter.

Harry y Hermione, el amor que nace de una hermosa amistad.


	6. Valle de Godric segunda parte

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo- me susurró repitiendo lo mismo que le dije la noche anterior cuando ella lloraba. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me giré y me aferré a su cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente. Hermione me abrazó con más fuerza y besó mi frente antes de comenzar a tararear una dulce melodía.

Mis sollozos fueron disminuyendo a medida que Hermione tarareaba. Después de unos segundos, la miré agradecido. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, vi que no solo entendía mi dolor, sino que lo sentía como propio. Acaricié suavemente su cabello sin percatarme que poco a poco iba acortando la distancia que nos separaba. A escasos centímetros de sus labios me percaté que al igual que en la fiesta ella miraba mis labios. Motivado por todos los sentimientos encontrados, besé su mejilla. Cuando volví a verla en los ojos pude notar que estaba ¿decepcionada? Agité la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, no debía hacerme ilusiones; no cuando ella se marchaba al día siguiente.

Seguimos recorriendo la mansión hasta que llegamos al patio trasero. Era inmenso y con mucha vegetación. Pese a el descuido de los años, tenia un toque hermoso. Hermione caminó hasta la pequeña fuente que había, tomó asiento y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando estuve junto a ella mirando sus hermosos ojos castaños. Aun me sentía triste y el dolor seguía estrujando mi corazón, pero el estar ahí con Hermione hacia que me sintiera en paz.

Platicamos por largo rato sobre temas sin importancia, hasta que vi algo a unos metros de mí que captó mi atención. Me levanté con un poco de prisa hasta llegar a aquel objeto lleno de hierbas y tierra. Ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, comencé a arrancar la maleza hasta que quedó descubierto un columpio. Era bastante grande como para ser individual. Revisé la cadena que lo sujetaba a un frondoso árbol y finalmente me senté en él.

- Supongo que era el lugar preferido de tus padres- me dijo Herms acercándose a mí.

-Supongo- respondí con la voz más rasposa de lo normal. Ella se sentó a mi lado y recargó su rostro en mi hombro al tiempo que abrazaba mi cintura. No resistí la tentación y coloqué mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Era tan reconfortante estar en brazos de Hermione embriagándome con su dulce aroma y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo envolver el mío, que desee no separarme nunca de ella.

- Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Pude sentir como su temperatura aumentaba un poco y mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

-Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- le susurré tomando su barbilla delicadamente y alzándola para mirarla a los ojos. La observé por tan solo unos segundos, se veía realmente hermosa con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su labio inferior aprisionado por sus dientes. Me acerqué tan solo un poco sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi rostro. Cuando volví a ver sus ojos me percaté de que se veía un poco ansiosa. En cuestión de segundos Hermione tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y con un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia de nuestros labios.

Tan solo fue un pequeño roce, pero me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz. Un delicioso sabor a vainilla se impregnó en mis labios y me hizo sentir tantas cosas que no pude definir, pero que eran maravillosas. Hermione se separó rápidamente de mí con las mejillas completamente rojas.

-Perdóname Harry- susurró antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la mansión. Me levanté rápidamente y la detuve justo antes de que cruzara el umbral. Acaricié su mejilla y sin decir nada la besé. Aferré su cintura pegando sus muslos a los míos, Hermione rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo pude elevarla unos centímetros del suelo. Nuestros labios bailaban al mismo compás, era i increíble como nos acoplábamos perfectamente, como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando profundicé el beso, Hermione emitió un débil gemido y acarició mi cabello entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras azebache.

Después de unos segundos rompimos el beso mirándonos a los ojos, le dediqué una ligera sonrisa y la guié hasta la salida. A pesar del maravilloso momento, no creía que pudiese aguantar un segundo más en ese lugar.

- Acabo de recordar que no tienes que ponerte para la boda, así que te llevaré al callejón Diagon a comprar algo- Le dije una vez que estuvimos en el auto.

-No tienes que hacerlo Harry- me respondió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- no es necesario.

-Es que quiero hacerlo- comenté dejando claro que era mi ultima palabra. Pasados uno minutos, encendí la radio para contrastar el armonioso silencio que reinaba sobre nosotros. La música era un poco romántica y me sorprendí cuando me vi cantando una canción muggle siendo acompañado por Hermione. Ella reía a más no poder, mientras yo terminaba de cantar. Me sentí inusualmente bien al ver que estaba feliz.

-Llegamos-dije abriendo su puerta- el callejón Diagon.

- Harry de verdad no es necesario.

- Hermione no empieces.

Una vez que atravesamos la barrera, nos dedicamos a ver los escaparates de las tiendas. No pude evitar detenerme al ver que en la tienda de quidditch exhibían la nueva ManynRenya 3000, la escoba más veloz que había en el mercado.

-Te gusta mucho el quidditch ¿verdad?- cuestionó Hermione colocándose a mi lado.

-Por supuesto ¿A ti no?- pregunté sin apartar mi vista de aquel maravilloso objeto.

-No, es un juego de barbaros-respondió. Giré rápidamente mi rostro para verla con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste el quidditch?- pregunté alejándome del escaparate al tiempo que entrelazaba discretamente nuestras manos para comenzar a caminar por la calle abarrotada de gente.

-Ya te lo dije, considero que es un juego brutal. Además; no me agradan las alturas- susurró un poco apenada. Le sonreí restándole importancia al asunto y acaricié su mano sin decir una palabra más. Llegamos a la tienda de Madame Malkin y esperé por vario tiempo antes de que Hermione saliera con una hermosa túnica color azul cielo. La túnica se ajustaba a su pecho y cintura resaltando su cuerpo bien formado. Tenia un pequeño escote en la espalda, lo que me permitía admirar se cremosa piel. Hermione me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, yo tan solo pude devolverle la sonrisa de una forma un poco torpe.

-Se ve muy bien señorita, aunque creo que una túnica color verde haría que sus ojos resaltaran más- comentó Madame Malkin haciéndole algunos ajustes a las mangas.

-Bueno yo…

-Tiene toda la razón Madame- le dije mirando a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando salimos del local, nos dirigimos a la heladería. Estuvimos por media hora platicando sobre nuestras respectivas vidas. Hermione me contó un poco sobre su trabajo, y con un falso tono de arrogancia, me hizo ver que tiene un puesto más alto y más importante que el mío. Me contó de su vida y yo compartí con ella el infierno que viví al lado de los Dursleys.

Después de terminar nuestros helados, seguimos caminando por el callejón platicando sobre cosas triviales hasta que Hermione se detuvo frente a Flourish y Blotts mirando fascinada un

Grueso libro de tapas color rojo escarlata.

-¿Runas Antiguas?- cuestioné apoyando mi rostro en su hombro para mirar el libro.

- Es una asignatura fantástica, aunque no más que la Aritmomancia- respondió con un brillo especial en los ojos. La miré por unos segundos antes de tomar su mano y entrar a la librería.

Después de miles de protestas de parte de Hermione, salimos con el ejemplar en las manos. Herms bastante apenada, me dio las gracias y prometió pagarme por el libro y por el vestido en cuanto pudiese tener acceso a su cuenta de Gringotts. Pasados 15 minutos, supe que no podría hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión, por lo que termine aceptando.

Continuamos con nuestro paseo por el callejón deteniéndonos de vez en cuando en las vitrinas de los establecimientos, cuando estuvimos un poco cansados, regresamos al caldero chorreante a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione buscó una mesa mientras yo me dirigía con Tom por las bebidas. Antes de llegar ala barra, varias jóvenes me observaba detenidamente, algunas de ella cuchicheaba entre si y otras simplemente me observaban.

-Tom dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor- le dije al tabernero fulminando a un grupo de jovencitas que prácticamente me desnudaban con la mirada.

-Señor Potter, es una maravillosa noticia y realmente me alegra mucho- me dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas Tom?

-Oh señor, de lo que esta comentando todo el mundo. No se moleste, van por mi cuenta- me dijo cuando yo pretendía pagar las cervezas. Algo intrigado, me dirigí a la mesa que ocupaba Hermione, ella estaba leyendo el profeta y por su rostro, supe que las noticias no eran nada buenas. Al instante sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Y si eran noticias de sus padres? ¿Y si habíamos demorado bastante en hacer algo por localizarlos? Aceleré el paso y me senté a su lado dejando sobre la mesa las cervezas.

-Hermione ¿Qué paso? – Hermione me miró por encima del diario, tenia el ceño fruncido, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y en su mirada había algo que me preocupa.

-¿Has notado que desde que llegamos a este lugar no nos han quitado la vista de encima?

-Si claro, pero siendo yo Harry Potter es algo normal- dije bastante cansado de la actitud de las personas que aun me veían como un héroe.

-No es solo eso- exclamó entregándome el profeta.

-¡No puede ser!- sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir al ver que en primera plana destacaba el titulo "Harry_ Potter vuelve a Londres, con la noticia de que se casa" _y una fotografía en la que abrazaba a Hermione en aquel parque, cuando comenzamos con nuestra farsa.

_El día de ayer Harry Potter arribó a Londres, después de 4 años de ausencia. Pero la noticia es que no regresó solo, sino con una jovencita que se dice llamar Hermione Granger. Nadie sabe quien es ella o a que se dedica, solo sabemos que es oficialmente la novia de Harry Potter. _

_Ambos jóvenes estuvieron muy cariñosos en el parque muggle Emity, ubicado en el centro de Londres, para después instalarse en la casa de la familia Weasley, pues Harry Potter es el padrino de bodas del menor de esta familia, quien contraerá nupcias el día de mañana con Luna Levegood, la mejor amiga de Harry._

"_Llegaron muy acaramelados y anunciaron su próximo matrimonio, aunque conociendo a Potter, yo dudo mucho que realmente lleguen a casarse" declaro el joven Cormac McLaggen, estrella de quidditch y amigo de Harry Potter. _

_Le deseamos lo mejor a el héroe que liberó al mundo mágico del mago mas temido de todos lo tiempos. Quiera Merlín que la señorita Granger sea merecedora del joven Potter y no se repita el desamor que Harry vivió con Melisa Beggalow._

Miré a Hermione bastante confundido y apenado, todo se estaba saliendo de control. De pronto, noté que ella palidecía rápidamente y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

- Mis padres…- apenas y susurró antes de salir corriendo del caldero chorreante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¿Qué tal? Mil disculpas por no subir el capitulo el día de ayer. Espero les guste mi patético intento de romance, no me ha convencido como quedó, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que es temporada de exámenes. Debido a la extensión del capitulo, es muy probable que este dividido en tres partes.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos los fans de la mejor pareja del mundo Potter, gracias por sus comentarios, con ellos me ayudan a ser un mejor escritor.

……..OoOoO……..

Harry y Hermione

Un amor que nace de una hermosa amistad.


	7. La boda primera parte

Miré a Hermione bastante confundido y apenado, todo se estaba saliendo de control. De pronto, noté que Herms palidecía rápidamente y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

- Mis padres…- apenas y susurró antes de salir corriendo del caldero chorreante.

-¡Hermione! – grité esperando llamar su atención y que dejara de correr. Ella se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que llegué a su lado y antes de que pudiera emprender marcha, la retuve por el brazo.

-Mis padres, si los mortifagos ven el profeta sabrán que me escape de Rookwood- exclamó bastante agitada forcejeando un poco conmigo.

-Tranquilízate, lo mejor es pensar antes de actuar- exclamé recordando las veces que el profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo. Hermione me miró por unos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

Rápidamente emprendimos marcha rumbo al ministerio. Una vez ahí, me dirigí a la oficina del ministro esquivando a todos aquellos que querían saber sobre mi supuesta boda. De mala gana me abrí paso cuando unos hombres se colocaron frente a mí y miraron a Hermione de arriba abajo, me dio tanta rabia que no pude evitar maldecir algunas veces y abrazar a Herms en un acto posesivo.

Demoramos un poco en llegar a la oficina de Kingsley Shaklebot, quien era el ministro desde hace tres años.

- Harry, que bueno verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Kingsley una vez que estuvimos frente a él- siéntense.

-Gracias. He venido aquí por un asunto muy importante…

-Si necesitas seguridad para tu novia hasta el día de su boda no te preocupes, pondré a los mejores aurores a su disposición- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Miré a Hermione disculpándome por el rumbo que estaba tomando mi mentira, ella me miró intensamente antes de suspirar.

-No vine por eso. Necesito un favor, algo personal – volví a mirar a Hermione y al darme cuenta que sus ojos se encontraba cristalinos, tomé su mano para darle apoyo

-Sabes que te ayudaré todo cuanto pueda- exclamó Kingsley.

- Necesito utilizar tu chimenea, es la única que no esta vigilada y que no podrá ser interceptada- expliqué.

- Por supuesto- dijo el ministro levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta- les daré privacidad, si me necesitan estaré afuera.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione. Cuando Shaklebot salió, tomé un puño de polvos Flu y los arrojé a la chimenea antes de gritar fuerte y claro el nombre de la persona con la que quería hablar y el lugar en el que ésta se encontraba.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Neville, un amigo del colegio y compañero de trabajo.

-Necesito un favor- dije rápidamente, mirando constantemente a Hermione.

-Claro Harry ¿De qué se trata?

-Manda a Hayden a Azkaban con la orden de obtener varios cabellos de Rookwood, dile que tome una de las pociones multijugos que están en mi oficina y que se presente ante los mortifagos.

-Lo que me pides es algo arriesgado, además no sabemos la ubicación exacta de los mortifagos- dijo Neville mirándome un poco contrariado- ¿Para qué quieres algo así?

-Yo sé donde están- susurró Hermione débilmente. Voltee a verla sorprendido ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Neville mirando a Herms con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿No has leído el profeta?- cuestioné pensando con cierto alivio que ninguno de mis compañeros se enteraría de esta mentira.

-Claro que lo leí, pero deje de creer en Rita Skeeter desde hace varios años. Debiste ver la cara que puso Jacob cuando le leí la nota- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No importa eso ahora –dije adoptando un semblante serio- Hermione ¿Dónde están los mortifagos?

- Están dispersos, pero cada mes se reúnen en una mansión en Rumania. Es el refugio de Rookwood- susurró mirando el suelo. Sabía que Hermione se sentía terrible, podía imaginarme su miedo y su dolor, pero no podía consolarla, no sin ante asegurarme de prolongar un poco la vida de sus padres. Miré a Neville con determinación y le di unas cuantas instrucciones de lo que quería que hiciera Hayden antes de despedirme.

Cuando salimos del ministerio, Hermione se encontraba aun más nerviosa. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, la abracé por lo hombros pegándola a mi cuerpo. No era una persona que supiera que hacer en momentos como éste, tan solo recordé lo que ella hizo cuando estábamos en casa de mis padres y lo mucho que me ayudaron esas muestras de cariño.

Ninguno de los dos teníamos ánimos para seguir paseando por el callejón, por lo que nos dirigimos directamente a mi auto. Emprendimos marcha de regreso a la madriguera rodeados de un silencio ensordecedor. Hermione miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, se mordía el labio inferior y de vez en cuando una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Estarán bien, lo prometo- susurré apretando levemente su mano, ella me sonrío tristemente y limpio las lágrimas que ya habían ganado terreno en sus mejillas.

Arribamos a la madriguera cuando aun faltaban tres horas para la boda, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Luna y Ginny para descansar un poco. Me quedé en la sala mirando el crepitar de las llamas. No podía evitar sentirme impotente, yo era uno de los mejores aurores y no estaba haciendo nada para salvar la vida de los padres de Herms.

Estaba a punto de ir con Hermione cuando algo brillante llamó mi atención. Un gato plateado se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente, me levante rápidamente del sofá sabiendo lo que significaba eso, Hayden había localizado a los mortifagos.

Después de tantas emociones y conflictos, una buena ducha era lo que me ayudaba a librarme de todo. Dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo relajando todos y cada uno de mis músculos y permitiéndome despejar un poco mi mente. Media hora después, estaba frente al espejo del cuarto de Ron, haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para acomodar un poco mi cabello.

Bajé algo apresurado al ver la hora, se supone que ya debería estar con Luna para llevarla al altar. Como pude, me coloqué la túnica y ajusté un poco la corbata esperando no estar muy retrasado. Luna me esperaba al pie de la escalera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tardas más que una mujer Potter- me dijo antes de reírse descontroladamente. La miré con el seño contrariado sin poder creer lo que veía, Luna estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, fue culpa de mi cabello. Luna estás hermosa- comenté antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Sonrió bastante complacida y me abrazó fuertemente. Bastante consternado, correspondí a su abrazo.

-Gracias Harry, gracias por hacer lo que mi padre no puede- susurró desde mi cuello, por lo que me costo un poco entenderle. Cuando me di cuenta de su tristeza, la abracé con más fuerza esperando darle consuelo. Nunca fui una persona que mostrara su cariño, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo, pero a lo largo de estas horas junto a Hermione, estaba aprendiendo que es lo que tenía que hacer cuando una persona estaba mal.

-Gracias a ti Luna por estar siempre a mi lado, y por concederme el honor de entregarte en el altar. No llores, recuerda que éste es tu día especial- Le sonreí al tiempo que limpiaba una de sus lagrimas. Luna dejó de llorar y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa, se separó un poco de mí y miró algo ó alguien por encima de mi hombro. Volteé pensando que me estaba jugando una broma, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver a Hermione bajar las gradas con una tímida sonrisa. El vestido verde esmeralda resaltaba no solo sus ojos, sino también su cuerpo. Era un poco ajustado del busto y holgado de la cintura. Llevaba el cabello suelto, adornándolo tan solo con un listón del mismo color que el vestido.

-Te ves muy bien Hermione- dijo Luna dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, tú te ves hermosa- dijo para después mirarme. No podía decirle nada, repentinamente me había quedado mudo. Le sonreí tontamente antes de ofrecerle mi brazo.

-¿Nos vamos? –cuestioné mirándolas a ambas. Luna asintió con la cabeza y juntos cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

Los jardines de la madriguera lucían en todo su esplendor. Había varia mesas colocadas alrededor de la que seria la pista de baile. Cerca del pequeño bosque, se encontraba un arco lleno de flores, desde donde se veía a un hombre bajito y robusto que leía unas tarjetas. La señora Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro un poco histeria, arreglando los centros de mesa. Ginny con cara de fastidio, corría tras ella intentando calmarla. Del otro lado del jardín, al final de la alfombra roja que conducía al improvisado altar, el señor Weasley conversaba muy animado con todos sus hijos y con Draco. Reí por lo bajo al ver la cara de Ron, estaba más pálido de lo que la había visto en mi vida, miraba nerviosamente el altar y parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

¿Estaría igual el día de mi boda? Sin poder evitarlo, miré a Hermione y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me puse nervioso. El solo imaginar verla con un vestido de novia caminando hacia mi del brazo de su padre, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Acaricié su mano y cuando ella volteó a verme, le sonreí prometiéndole en silencio que un día llegaría nuestro momento. Ella me miró algo apenada, sin embargo; acaricio mi mano discretamente.

Cuando llegamos junto a la señora Weasley, ella abrazó fuertemente a Luna diciendo cosas que no lograba entender. Hermione recargó su frente en mi pecho y me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tarde mucho en comprender que ella pensaba en sus padres cada vez que Molly se mostraba afectuosa con sus hijos y con nosotros. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, correspondí a su abrazó y besé su cabello de la forma más tierna que pude.

- Eres un cursi Potter- siseó McLaggen mirándome con odio. Como no quería molestarme éste día y echarle a perder la boda a Luna y Ron, opté por ignorar a Cormac. Tomé la mano de Hermione y juntos llegamos a donde se encontraba Ron.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú deberías estar con Luna!

-Si Ron, pero…

-Ella se ha ido ¿verdad? Ya no quiere casarse conmigo- exclamo histérico. No pude evitar reír un poco al ver el estado de Ron, más aun cuando comenzó a respirar agitadamente y anuncio a sus hermanos que se desmayaría.

-Tranquilízate Ron- le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro- Luna esta con tu madre, solo vengo a avisarte que ya es hora. Ve al altar para comenzar- terminé sin permitir que mi amigo me interrumpiera. Aun pálido, Ron caminó por la alfombra hasta llegar al lado del funcionario del ministerio.

-No debiste reírte de él- comentó Hermione- a ti no te gustara que se burlen de ti el día de tu boda

-Nuestra Hermione- exclamé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó confundida, alzando levemente las cejas. Solo le sonreí y con un gesto señale a Cormac, quien parecía pendiente de nuestra charla. Hermione suspiró y se soltó de mi agarre para tomar su puesto, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Estas listo?- cuestionó Luna colocándose a mi lado. Asentí levemente con la cabeza ofreciéndole mi brazo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, emprendimos marcha hacia el altar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Hola, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, estuve muy atareado con exámenes y tramites para ingresar a la universidad, pero por fin se termino todo y aprovecharé estas vacaciones para escribir y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Les agradezco por la paciencia que han tenido y por seguir mi historia, igualmente agradezco por sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar. Del siguiente capitulo solo puedo adelantarles que será el comienzo de todo. Espero les guste este capitulo y tengan tiempo de dejarme un comentario.

Por cierto, a la chica que pregunto sobre mi Nick le digo que se debe a un fic que leí hace tiempo. La historia se situaba en una fiesta de disfraces en Hogwarts, Hermione asistía con Ron y Harry no tenia animo para asistir. Pero Ron se va con Lavender y deja a Hermione sola y llega un chico vestido como el zorro. Pasan una velada agradable y se besan, pero el chico se va sin decirle nada. Al día siguiente descubre que ese chico es Harry e inician una relación.

Ese fic me gusto mucho, y de ahí surgió mi Nick. Zorro. (Como no sabía su nombre, Hermione le dice así)

Bueno, es todo. Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

……..OoOoO……..

Harry y Hermione

"La amistad nace del corazón y muere persiguiendo un amor"


	8. La boda segunda parte

- ¿Estas listo?- cuestionó Luna colocándose a mi lado. Asentí levemente con la cabeza ofreciéndole mi brazo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, emprendimos marcha hacia el altar.

La música comenzó a sonar y Luna y yo caminamos lentamente hacia el altar. Ron me miraba nervioso, como pidiéndome apoyo, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Luna, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Busqué a Hermione con la mirada y me moleste al ver que Cormac estaba muy cerca de ella diciéndole algo en susurro. Estaba a punto de dejar a Luna a la mitad del camino e ir a golpear a Mclaggen cuando Herms me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa que tranquilizó mi enojo. Le sonreí y sin poder evitarlo, hice algo de lo que no me creía capaz. Sin decir una palabra, le dije "te quiero". Nuestras miradas se conectaron y del mismo modo ella respondió con un "yo igual" que hizo que mi corazón se desbordara.

-Harry- dijo Luna en susurro. La miré un poco molesto por la interrupción y me sentí avergonzado al ver que ya estábamos frente al altar y que Ron esperaba ansioso que le entregara la mano de Luna.

-lo siento-, murmuré con el rostro sonrojado- Ron cuida mucho de ella, sabes que es como una hermana para mi.

-por supuesto-Respondió mi pelirrojo amigo sin apartar la vista de su novia.

Tomé asiento junto a los señores Weasley y Ginny (quien era madrina) y me dedique a soñar con el día de mi boda. Casi parecía una adolescente enamorada imaginando su vida al lado de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba. Me reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos. Hace muchos años que no me sentía así, y estaba convencido de que todo eso era gracia a Hermione.

Cuando la ceremonia llegó a su fin, me dirigí rápidamente al lado de Hermione. Vi claramente como el rostro de Cormac cambiaba, como su odiosa sonrisa se borraba para darle paso a una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- cuestioné con malicia, gozando de molestar a McLaggen.

-Si

-No- dijo Hermione acercándose a mí. Le sonreí a Cormac antes de besar la frente de Hermione, él me fulmino con la mirada y se marchó no sin antes decir un "Hablamos después Hermione" que me molesto un poco.

-¿Qué te decía?- cuestioné sin poder disimular mi enfado.

-Nada importante- dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia Luna para felicitarla. Me pareció que estaba un poco molesta y no tarde mucho en adivinar que su posible enojo era cortesía de McLaggen.

-Felicidades Luna- susurré viendo como Herms le daba un abrazo a Ron.

-Gracias Harry, espero que pronto seas tú a quien todos feliciten

-Gracias, también lo espero.

Cuando Luna y Ron se encaminaron a la mesa central, le ofrecí mi brazo a Hermione y la guié hasta la entrada del jardín.

-¿Te molesta algo?

-No

-¿Qué sucede entonces? –cuestioné empezando a perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente decir lo que les molestaba?

-No estoy lo suficientemente bien como para festejar algo.

- Vamonos de aquí. Le avisaré a Luna y…

-No Harry, es la boda de tus mejores amigos, debes quedarte- susurró cerca de mi rostro. Acarició mi cabello y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-No me quedaré sin ti. Entiendo que no tengas humor para una boda y sé que todos lo entenderán.

-Puedo soportar unas horas, además; no falta mucho para que me marche.

Mi corazón se estrujó dolorosamente al escuchar sus palabras. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido en esas horas, ella aun tenía deseos de irse. No pude evitar sentirme dolido ¿Acaso para ella no había significado nada aquel beso? Pero no podia culparla; pues esa mañana le suplique para que me acompañara a la boda, no para que se quedara conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas. Además, aun no teniamos noticias de sus padres, por lo que ella no pensaba en nada más.

-Hermione…

-¡Oh! pero si es la pareja del momento- se escuchó una molesta voz a mis espaldas. Supe enseguida que era esa odiosa reportera que durante mi adolescencia se empeñó en desgraciarme la vida. Giré mi rostro para verla de la manera más fulminante que podía, esperando que se intimidara un poco y no nos molestara-, ¿Me conceden una entrevista?

-No- dije molesto. Sin embargo; la mujer ni se inmutó y sacó de su horrendo bolso, aquella pluma que vi años atrás. Su camarógrafo no perdió tiempo y nos tomó una fotografía, logrando que el flash nos segara por unos segundos.

-Dígame señorita ¿Cómo conoció a Harry Potter?- preguntó Skeeter con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione la miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. No pude soportar más y tomé la mano de Hermione para regresar al jardín, donde todos bailaban.

-Con permiso- dije empujando levemente al reportero.

-Veo que la chica no tiene buenos modales. Potter debería elegir mejor a sus novias – susurró Skeeter a su reportero. En ese momento perdí la cordura y me dejé llevar por el enojo. Regresé sobre mis pasos hasta situarme frente a esa mujer y la miré con odio. Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de terror, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos al igual que su boca y por mucho que intentaba no lograba decir ni una palabra.

-No le permito que hable así de ella- gruñí furioso. El viento comenzó a soplar ferozmente y las luces que estaban a nuestro alrededor se apagaron dejándonos en la oscuridad. Hermione me tomó de la mano y me suplicó que regresáramos a la fiesta. Antes de emprender marcha, vi a Rita Skeeter susurrar algo a su reportero antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse. Respiré profundamente para calmar un poco la furia que corría por mis venas, Hermione acaricio mi mano y todo el coraje que sentía se esfumó rápidamente.

Nos encaminamos a una de las mesas que había en el jardín hasta que unos antiguos compañeros del colegio me retuvieron.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Deán con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Amigo que gusto verte.

-Igualmente- respondí estrechando su mano. Seamus su inseparable amigo me miró pícaramente y señaló a Hermione.

-No nos presentas a tu amiga Harry- Murmuró un castaño del que no me había percatado. Lo miré con el seño fruncido y no pude evitar gruñir por lo bajo.

-Colín, Deán, Seamus; les presento a Hermione Granger, mi prometida- dije apretando los dientes y forzando una sonrisa. Colín que hasta hace unos segundos tenia una estúpida sonrisa seductora, me miró alarmado negando violentamente con la cabeza.

-Harry, lo siento…yo, bueno creí que ella…sabes que yo nunca-tartamudeó Colín con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas. Seamus y Deán comenzaron a reírse sonoramente imitando a Creevey, yo solo le sonreí y por fin Colín respiró tranquilamente

-Perdone señorita Granger, soy Colín Creevey- dijo tendiendo su mano.

-Un placer señor Creevey- respondió Hermione estrechando su mano.

-Por favor, dígame Colín.

-En tanto usted me diga Hermione.

-Hermione, es un placer conocer a la señora Potter- exclamó Deán haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada como las que hacia Dobby, el elfo domestico.

-Aun no soy la señora Potter- comentó Hermione con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Acaricié su mano y cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, me percaté de que en ellos había un reflejo de tristeza.

-Pues más vale que lo sea Pronto Señorita, ó me veré tentado en competir con Harry para desposarla- exclamó Seamus besando su mano. Herms sonrió y yo no pude evitar sentirme celoso. Hasta ese momento, solo yo había logrado que Hermione sonriera, por lo que no pude evitar calcinar a Seamus con la mirada- ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo?- cuestionó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento Seamus, pero ya le he pedido a Hermione que baile conmigo esta pieza, y todas las que toquen durante la velada- agregué al ver sus intenciones. Seamus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-No seas tan celoso Potter- me dijo entre risas. Solo pude sonreír apenado antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y guiarla hasta la pista de baile.

-¿Celoso?- cuestiono Hermione en voz baja. Parecía que lo había dicho para si misma, por lo que opté por quedarme callado.

Bailamos por largo tiempo hasta que la señora Weasley nos pidió que bailáramos con los novios. Miré por unos segundos a Hermione y por mutuo acuerdo fuimos junto a los recién casados que bailaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si no hubiese nada a su alrededor.

-Eh, ¿Ron?- murmuré intentando captar la atención de mi amigo- Ron amigo, eh ¿Me permites bailar con Luna?

Ron volteó a verme con el entrecejo fruncido, me fulminó unos segundos con la mirada y después a regañadientes, me dio la mano de Luna.

-Pero solo lo que queda de la pieza- me dijo gruñendo. Le sonreí ácidamente cuando tuve que entregarle la mano de Hermione. En momentos como éste, me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder negarme a las peticiones de la Señora Weasley. Sonreí cuando vi que Hermione y Ron comenzaban a bailar a unos metros de nosotros, miré a Luna y coloqué con delicadeza mi mano en su cintura.

-Lo siento, ideas de Molly- susurré una vez que comenzamos a bailar.

-Me lo imaginaba ¿Qué hicieron esta tarde?- cuestionó mirándome con una sonrisa picara.

-Luna ¿acaso crees que soy igual a Ron?- pregunté fingiendo indignación. Ella se rio por lo bajo y me dio un leve golpe en el hombro, después desvió su mirada y supe que era a Ron a quien veía.

-Si fueras como Ron me habría casado contigo- dijo en susurró. Inmediatamente me sentí terrible, pues yo nunca me habría enamorado de Luna. Éramos tan diferentes que cualquier relación diferente a la amistosa nos hubiese distanciado. Suspiré profundamente agradeciendo a los cielos que Luna nunca me hubiese visto como algo más que su mejor amigo y que Ron apareciera en su vida para hacerla feliz.

Después de aquel comentario no volvimos a hablar, nos limitamos a bailar sin despegar nuestra vista de Ron y de Hermione, quienes en ese momento charlaban. Sonreí al ver mi mejor amigo parecía llevarse bien con la mujer que amaba, él nunca había aceptado a Melisa, y cuando le comente sobre una posible relación con Cho pegó el grito en el cielo.

Cuando la pieza terminó, Ron llegó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro, me entregó la mano de Hermione e inmediatamente abrazo a Luna. Nos despedimos de ellos y le propuse a Hermione ir a un lugar más privado. Ella asintió y nos encaminamos al bosque de la madriguera hasta que un hombre no muy alto pero demasiado gordo nos retuvo, y para mi desgracia estaba acompañado de McLaggen.

-¡Santo cielo! Harry Potter, es un placer volver a verte- dijo Horace Slughorn con una retorcida sonrisa en su cara redonda que hacia mas prominente su bigote de morsa.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Hola!!!

Primero que nada les pido mil disculpas por no subir el capitulo antes. Con mi trabajo y la escuela no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar; pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Bueno con respecto al fic, por fin llega lo bueno!!! Slurghorn hizo aparicion y gracias a él se desencadenara una serie de confusiones que complicara la vida de Harry y un personaje le arruinara la vida a uno de los protagonistas. Todo esto en el siguiente Cap.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que me dejen algun comentario.

Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic.

……..OoOoO……..

Harry y Hermione

"La amistad nace del corazon y muere persiguiendo un amor"


	9. La boda tercera parte

-¡Santo cielo! Harry Potter, es un placer volver a verte- dijo Horace Slughorn con una retorcida sonrisa en su cara redonda que hacia mas prominente su bigote de morsa.

Estreché su mano forzando una sonrisa y abracé a Hermione cuando vi la sospechosa sonrisa de Cormac.

-Profesor Slughorn, buenas noches- dije sin apartar la vista de McLaggen.

-Todo el mundo mágico habla sobre tu boda Harry, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- cuestionó con un tono de reproche que me hizo rodar los ojos.

- Ella es mi novia, Hermione Granger.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y estrechó la mano que Slughorn le tendía. El profesor la miró detenidamente sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando me dio clases por primera vez.

-Dijiste ¿Granger? – preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Si señor- respondió Hermione un poco extrañada. Frunció levente el entrecejo al tiempo que se aferraba a mí.

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Héctor Dagworth-Granger, fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones?

-No señor, todos en mi familia son muggles.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que Slughorn la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, y más aun cuando me percaté de que Cormac estaba furioso y miraba a Hermione como si se tratara de un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-Que tú ¿Qué?- reclamó con indignación. Hermione lo miró extrañada y yo lo calciné con la mirada advirtiéndole lo que le pasaría si llegaba a decir unos de sus ofensivos comentarios en contra de Hermione.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso McLaggen?- susurré fríamente. Cormac me miró por unos segundos para después disculparse y alejarse de nosotros.

-Bueno, es una joven muy linda Harry- dijo Slurghorn – en que colegio estudio señorita

-En Beauxbatons.

-Oh, el colegio de Olympe. Ella es una excelente amiga mía, incluso hace algunos años me ofreció el puesto pociones en su colegio- comentó el profesor con una sonrisa arrogante. Sin tener deseos de escuchar sus historias, me dediqué a observar a McLaggen, quien estaba en un rincón discutiendo con Percy. Cuando el pelirrojo giró su rostro bruscamente a nuestra dirección, miró a Hermione por largos minutos para después mirarme a mí con desaprobación. Me sentí furioso y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no ir hasta su lado y partirles la cara a los dos. Sabia que McLaggen era lo suficientemente estúpido como para sentirse superior a las personas con familia no mágica, pero nunca imagine que Percy pensara igual.

Me disculpe con Slurghorn y me guié a Hermione una de las mesas. Sirvieron el banquete y ambos jugamos con nuestra comida, yo pensaba en ella y estaba seguro que ella pensaba en sus padres. Tomé su mano y le di un leve apretón, Hermione levanto su mirada y fijó sus cristalinos ojos en los míos.

-Estarán bien, lo prometo- repetí al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano libre. Ella me sonrió sinceramente y asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Me acerqué un poco a ella y pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia mí ara brindarle apoyo.

-Se ven tan bien juntos- dijo Molly acercándose a nosotros. Acarició mi cabello y miró a Hermione con ternura. Solo pudimos sonreír algo avergonzados. Miré como las parejas se juntaban en la pista y comenzaban a bailar. No tenia deseos de volver a bailar y me di cuenta que Hermione tampoco, así que tomé su mano y le ayudé a levantarse.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó intrigada.

-Confía en mí-respondí sin saber bien a donde dirigirme, simplemente dejé que mis pies caminaran alejándonos de los invitados.

De pronto, me invadió el miedo. Tenia la extraña sensación de que debía decirle de mis sentimientos antes de que algo terrible ocurriera, pues desde aquella mañana sentía que algo terrible ocurriría y la idea de alejarme de Hermione estaba comenzando a aterrarme. No podía permitir que nos separaran, no ahora que estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasa el resto de mi vida.

Nos dirigimos hasta las afueras del bosque y observamos en silencio el bello panorama frente a nosotros, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas le hacían compañía resaltando la hermosura de aquella noche, si duda un panorama perfecto para confesar mis sentimientos. Me acerqué un poco más a Hermione y con temor abracé su cintura, Herms tembló ligeramente entre mis brazos y antes de que pudiese decirme algo, me saqué la túnica y la coloqué sobre sus hombros.

-Madame Malkin tenia razón, esa túnica resalta tu belleza- susurré sin poder evitar sonrojarme. Ella rio tímidamente acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Suspiró exasperada cuando el mechón regresó a su frente, reí un poco antes de ser yo quien lo acomodara. Aproveché la cercanía de nuestros rostros para capturar sus labios en un ansiado beso que para mi sorpresa fue correspondido de igual manera.

La aferré más a mi cuerpo y acaricié su espalda de forma ascendente para posicionar mis manos en su rostro. Hermione acaricio mi cabello tiernamente y profundizo el beso. No conforme con eso, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior. Nos separamos con pesar respirando agitadamente, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que me enterneció.

-Sé que esto no es parte de nuestro trato, pero…

Herms colocó unos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, me miró por unos segundos antes abrazarme fuertemente. Algo extrañado correspondí a su abrazo sintiéndome realmente feliz. Hermione no me abandonaría, no me dejaría porque ella correspondía a mis sentimientos.

Se separó lentamente de mí y poco a poco acortó la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me di cuenta de que me había vuelto adicto a la vainilla y a ese exquisito aroma que su cuerpo emanaba. Fui yo quien profundizo el beso y recargué su cuerpo contra uno de los arboles, acaricié sus brazos y su espalda orgulloso de saber que el estremecimiento de Hermione era debido a mis caricias

-Te quiero- dijo en medio del beso.

-Te amo- respondí. Sin darle tiempo a que me dijera algo más, capturé sus labios intentando demostrarle que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!- se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas que me provocó un escalofrío. Me separé abruptamente de Hermione mirando a aquella persona que nos interrumpió. Cuando vi de quien se trataba, sentí como si miles de cubitos de hielo cayeran sobre mi espalda y supe que mi felicidad había llegado a su fin.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Hola, primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar. Ocurrió algo que cambió drásticamente mi vida. Hace apenas unos meses, murió mi pequeña hermana Natalie, y no me sentía con ánimos de continuar con el fic, pero finalmente decidí terminarlo por ella, porque le encantaba que le contara sobre los siguientes capítulos. Al terminar esta historia, subiré una nueva que llevara por titulo _"El amor, todo un drama"_. Esta historia fue inspirada gracias a mi hermana y quiero hacer realidad el deseo que tenia de verla publicada. Con una dedicatoria especial a mi _"Gothic Angel"_

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora. Sé que el capitulo es algo corto, pero en cuanto pueda escribiré algo más largo. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible y que las actualizaciones sean constantes.

……..OoOoO……..

Harry y Hermione

"Estamos juntos en esto"


	10. Mentiras y Verdades

-¡¡¡Harry!!!- se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas que me provocó un escalofrío. Me separé abruptamente de Hermione, mirando a aquella persona que nos interrumpió. Cuando vi de quien se trataba, sentí como si miles de cubitos de hielo cayeran sobre mi espalda y supe que mi felicidad había llegado a su fin.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cho?-cuestioné con una mezcla de asombro, miedo e ira. Cho había salido de mi vida horas antes de que conociera a Hermione, había decidido quedarse al lado de otro hombre y dejarme, no entendía por qué estaba ahí en ese momento, por qué quería arruinar mi felicidad.

-No cambies el tema, Harry ¿Cómo es posible que me engañes? ¿Cómo pudiste presentar a ésta como tu novia?

Tensé la mandíbula y le lancé una mirada de advertencia. Apreté la mano de Hermione entre las mías y volteé a verla desconcertado cuando sentí que se deshacía de mi agarre.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry?-cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido. En ese momento quise explicarle lo que Cho había significado en mi vida y como es que terminó nuestra relación, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía la garganta seca y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Pasa, querida, que Harry es mi novio; nos vamos a casar-dijo Cho mostrándole el ostentoso añillo que hace un año había colocado en su dedo. Era verdad, nos íbamos a casar, y no precisamente por que la amara, sino porque me sentía tan cómodo con ella que llegué a pensar que la falta de amor no interferiría en un matrimonio. Pero ahora, luego de haber conocido a Hermione y haber vivido experiencias tan intensas a su lado, comprendí que un matrimonio sin amor sería un infierno para los dos.

Hermione volteó a verme buscando en mis ojos la verdad, no se que fue lo que vio ó que fue lo que mal interpreto, así que cuando su rostro se tornó serio y desvió su mirada de la mía de una forma un tanto brusca, supe que todo estaba perdido.

-Déjame explicarte-susurré al tiempo que tomaba su brazo.

-Creo que no hay nada que explicar, señor Potter.

-Hermione…

-Cormac McLaggen tenía razón al decirme que usted me engañaba.

-No…Hermione-exclamé desesperado. Durante la boda, Cormac había estado envenenando a Hermione; ella no le había creído nada, pero al ver a Cho ahí, afirmando que era mi prometida, pensaba que yo la había engañado y que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Sus ojos me hicieron saber lo dolida y lo decepcionada que estaba; cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, tomé delicadamente su brazo y la obligué a girarse hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, mis ojos te han dicho la verdad-susurré, recargando mi frente en la suya-. Mis labios también lo han intentado. Lo que te dije hace un momento no fueron palabras al viento, es lo que realmente siento.

-Es un estupendo actor, señor Potter- respondió con molestia-, me dijo que necesitaba un favor, fingió compartir mi dolor cuando le relaté lo que me había ocurrido, compartió conmigo un intimo momento para ganarse mi confianza, me hizo sentir como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y me engatusó con una declaración de amor. Lo peor es que realmente me enamoré de usted.

-Hermione…-Exclamé sintiendo feliz pero aterrado a la vez. Ella correspondía a mis sentimientos, pero la mentira de Cho iba a separarnos a menos de que hiciera algo para impedirlo. Por desgracia, no sabia que hacer.

-Ya que su novia se encuentra nuevamente a su lado, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo, provocando que mi corazón se detuviera repentinamente y que un profundo dolor se extendiera por todo mi pecho.

-No, Hermione; no me hagas esto-supliqué, intentando tomar sus manos entre las mías. Ella se alejó de mí unos pasos y me miró con una sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a las que había visto a lo largo del día, lo que me hizo suponer que era forzada.

-Por favor, agradézcale a la familia Weasley por su hospitalidad-susurró antes de dar media vuelta.

-¡Hermione!-exclamé, caminando velozmente para retenerla-. No puedes irte. ¡Yo te amo!

-¡Basta ya, Harry! deja de mentir- exclamó dolida.

-No te estoy mintiendo, es ella quien lo hace.

-¿¡Cómo creerle a alguien que me ocultó su historia, su nombre y sabrá Merlín que más!?- me miró fijamente y mordió su labio inferior como si quisiera impedir que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Sé que te mentí antes, pero esta vez te digo la verdad. Cho terminó conmigo antes de viajar hasta aquí, antes de que yo te conociera y de que me enamorara de ti-susurré desesperado. Hermione rió secamente y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-Tengo que encontrar a mis padres- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse. Me quedé anonadado por unos segundos, cuando por fin salí de mi asombro y corrí tras ella, escuché un leve crack que me informó que Hermione se había desaparecido.

-Hermione-susurré con dolor, recargando mi cuerpo en uno de los arboles. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarme eso a mí? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en quitarme lo que más quería?

-Amor-exclamó Cho en un tono empalagoso.

-¿¡¡¡Qué haces aquí!!!?-cuestioné encolerizado, girando mi rostro para calcinarla con la mirada- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¡¡Tú terminaste conmigo, me dijiste que amabas a otro!!! ¿Por qué tenías que arruinar lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida?

-Harry, cometí un error. Al único hombre que he amado y que amaré, eres y serás siempre tú- susurró con la voz temblorosa. Apreté los puños antes de secar violentamente las lágrimas que rebeldemente habían escapado de mis ojos.

-Tú amor no significa nada para mí, no ahora- dije furioso. La miré por unos instantes antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarme hacia la madriguera. No me importaba que los Weasley se enteraran que les había estado mintiendo, no me importaba que Cormac y Percy se rieran a carcajadas de mí, tan sólo me importaba que Hermione ya no estaba a mi lado. A cada paso que daba, recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado a lo largo de esas escasas horas. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz. Cerré los ojos y vi su rostro, en ese momento odié a la vida por otorgarme momentos maravillosos para después arrancármelos cruelmente y dejarme un profundo dolor que estaba seguro nunca sanaría.

Intenté pasar inadvertido por entre los invitados, pero cuando Luna fijo sus ojos en los míos, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal y salió corriendo hacía mí para darme un fuerte abrazo, lo que llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Dónde está Hermione?-al escucha lo último, sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba. No pude evitar apretar los dientes y aferrar a Luna entre mis brazos, buscando la calidez que me habían otorgado los de Hermione. Luna acaricio mi cabello y besó mi mejilla como si hubiese comprendido lo que me sucedía.

-Se ha ido-susurré con dificultad.

-Tranquilo, seguro no tardara en volver; ella no va a dejarte-respondió Luna, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Miré sus celestes orbes y por unos segundos deseé ser como ella, siempre optimista y viendo el lado bueno de la vida.

-Ella me quería y Cho lo arruinó todo-murmuré. Como si la hubiera invocado, Cho apareció por entre los invitados que se aglomeraban alrededor de nosotros. Me enfureció verla con lágrimas en los ojos y tuve que contener mis impulsos para no acercarme a ella, sujetarla fuertemente y gritarle que se alejara de mí. No quería arruinar la boda de Luna y Ron, por lo que me separé de mi amiga y me encaminé hacia Cho para sacarla de ahí.

-¿¡¡¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!!!?-gritó Cho en medio del llanto-. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con esa chica?

-Basta, Cho-dije en un tono bajo sólo para que ella lo escuchara. Pese a que mi voz sonó amenazante, Cho rió ácidamente, lo que me dejó en claro que seguiría con su drama.

-¡No íbamos a casar!-exclamó casia gritos.

-Cho…-advertí, haciendo descomunales esfuerzos por no sacar mi varita y silenciarla con un hechizo.

-¿Desde cuando la conoces? ¿Desde cuando me engañas con ella?

La miré con ironía y tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no gritarle a todo el mundo que fue ella quien me engañó, que sin importarle el compromiso que habíamos hecho, se veía con otro hombre y mantenía una intima relación con él. Adopté una postura sería y me acerqué a su rostro, procurando mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros.

-Hablemos en otra parte, no te conviene que me enfurezca más y sea yo quien hable-susurré a su oído. Cho me miró con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa y chilló antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Sentí la mirada de los presentes en mi espalda, pero los ignoré y giré mi rostro para dirigirle una mirada a Luna y Ron, disculpándome por lo que había causado.

-Escucha, Cho-comencé cuando nos encontrábamos a una considerable distancia de la madriguera- Tuvimos algo muy lindo, pero tú decidiste terminar con eso. A decir verdad, me alegró de que lo hicieras, porque me diste la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Sí quieres que todo termine bien entre nosotros; vete.

-Entiende que te amo-susurró con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Sólo eso basto para que perdiera el poco control que me quedaba. La fulminé con la mirada y la tomé por los hombros sin medir la fuerza que empleaba.

-Acabas de arruinar mi vida, no vengas ahora a decirme que me amas porque no te lo creo.

-Es la verdad-sollozó.

-Pues mi verdad es que no te amo, que nunca te amé y nunca podría llegar a amarte. Sí me iba a casar contigo fue únicamente porque me sentía cómodo a tu lado. Te tenía cierto cariño, pero tú lo mataste en el momento en que le dijiste todas esas mentiras a Hermione.

Respiré agitadamente y sentí mi corazón latir dolorosamente en el momento en que pronuncie el nombre de aquella chica de rizos castaños que me había cautivado y a la cual amaba con toda el alma. Solté a Cho con brusquedad y me encaminé de regreso a la madriguera, con la promesa de que encontraría a Hermione y le aclararía lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegué, los Weasley me esperaban en la sala, al parecer, la fiesta había terminado. Gruñí con fastidio al ver a Cormac sentado en un sofá, mirándome con una sonrisa triunfal. Con tristeza, recorrí el rostro de cada uno de los presentes; el señor Weasley me miraba con intriga, la señora Weasley con confusión, Ginny me miraba asombrada, los gemelos desconcertados, Bill me miraba con inquietud, Charlie me miraba con pena, Penélope ni siquiera me miraba, Fleur me miraba con indignación, Draco me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y Luna y Ron me miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño?- cuestionó dulcemente la señora Weasley. Intenté sonreír, pero sólo logre formar una mueca de desesperación en mi rostro. Negué con la cabeza y apreté los puños para darme fuerza.

-Le diré lo que paso…-intervino Cormac- Potter nos mintió, engañó a su verdadera prometida y estoy seguro que también le mintió a Hermione para engatusarla.

-No soy como tú-reclamé indignado, pero luego de analizar las palabras de McLaggen y saber tanto lo de los Weasley y en cierta parte lo de Hermione era verdad, sentí que era aun peor que él.

-Cormac-reprendió molesto el señor Weasley.

-Papá, Cormac tiene razón. Harry Potter ha sido un embustero, le mintió a la familia que lo acogió como un miembro más.

-No pretendía hacerlo-susurré sintiéndome aun peor.

-¿Entonces sí lo hiciste?-cuestionó Ginny, cambiando su expresión de tristeza para adoptar una de preocupación. Ella me conocía muy poco, pero sabía que yo no mentía por gusto, sino porque algo me obligaba. Miré a todos nuevamente y deseé encontrar el rostro de Hermione para correr hasta ella y refugiarme en sus brazos.

-Sí-respondí con pesar. Luna se separó de Ron y caminó hasta tomar mi mano, entonces me guió hasta el sofá que minutos antes ocupaba y me ayudo a tomar asiento. Ron, que estaba a mi lado, colocó una mano sobre mi hombro en un intento de darme apoyo. Le agradecí con la mirada y me odié por haber arruinado su noche de bodas. Sabía que después de eso, Luna y Ron estarían tan preocupados por mí como para viajar a Rumania, donde seria su luna de miel.

-Conocí a Hermione horas antes de llegar aquí-susurré, cerrando los ojos para recordar el momento- Fue de una forma muy peculiar y le pedí que fingiera ser mi novia. Estaba harto de los cometarios de Percy, por esa razón no pensé en las consecuencias de aquella mentira. Pero, no me arrepiento- declaré firme. Abrí los ojos y vi que todos (a excepción de Cormac) me escuchaban atentamente.

-¿Por qué nos ocultaste que Cho era tu prometida?-dijo Ginny.

-Lo era-susurré-pensaba darles la noticia este día, pero, poco antes de viajar, Cho me dijo que amaba a alguien más y que no podía casarse conmigo.

-Vaya, Potter; todas te dejan ¿Por qué será?-dijo McLaggen, logrando que todos (incluso Penélope) lo fulminaran con la mirada- quizás por mentiroso

-Cállate, imbécil, si no quieres que te parta la cara- gruñó Ron al tiempo que se levantaba precipitadamente.

-Ron-murmuró su padre, se giró hacia Cormac y lo miró severamente- Te suplico que te marches, no quiero que ocasiones una disputa en mi familia.

Cormac lo miró furioso y se levantó rápidamente para cruzar a zancadas la estancia y salir de la madriguera. Miré a Penélope y me disculpé por ocasionar que corrieran a su primo, ella me sonrió y me hizo entender que ella misma deseaba eso.

-¿Qué pasó después?-cuestionó George. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y a mi mente llegó el instante en que entre corriendo a ese callejón y luego un pequeño incidente, Hermione salía de entre las sombras para ayudarme.

"…_Disculpe señor, no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí…"_

"…_Hermione Granger…"_

"…_Estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo, ¿En que estaba pensando?..."_

"…_Los mortifagos secuestraron a mis padres hace varios meses, yo intenté localizaros, pero Rookwood me tuvo presa por algunas semanas…"_

"… ¿_Cuál es ese favor?..."_

-Conocí a Hermione y le pedí que fingiera ser mi novia-susurré recordando su expresión luego de que yo se lo propusiera- ella acepto y entonces nos vimos envueltos en esta mentira. Pero, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que convivimos juntos, me enamoré de ella, y sé que ella también se enamoro de mí. Sólo que Cho regresó para arruinarlo todo.

Guardé silencio y miré el piso sin ánimos para decir nada más. Luna me abrazó y Ron colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. Nadie decía nada, pero pude sentir como otras veces, la lastima que sentían por mí y por mi patética vida.

-Si Hermione realmente se enamoró de ti, permitirá que aclares la situación-dijo la señora Weasley. Sonreí tristemente y negué con la cabeza, sintiendo un profundo dolor por que las palabras Molly no fuesen verdad.

-Ella no me permitirá aclarar nada porque fue a ella a quien más le mentí. Además, en estos momentos tiene una preocupación mayor-susurré recordando a sus padres. Cerré los ojos y me prometí salvarlos de los mortifagos; era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle a Hermione el que me enseñara a amar.

-Estamos contigo, Harry, somos tu familia-dijo el señor Weasley logrando que me sintiera un poco mejor.

Me removí entre las sabanas maldiciéndome por haberlo arruinado todo. Quería volver a dormir con Hermione entre mis brazos, quería besarla y decirle una y mil veces que la amaba. Suspiré en silenció para no atraer la atención de Ron y Draco. A pesar de que insistí para que Luna y Ron viajaran a Rumania, estos se negaron diciendo que no se irían hasta que estuvieran seguros de que estaba bien. ¿Cómo estarlo si acababa de perder a la mujer que amo?

Miré el techo de la habitación y me maldije por no haberle dicho a Hermione la verdad. Quizás si desde un principio le hubiera contado lo que realmente paso en mis relaciones, si le hubiera hablado de Cho y del compromiso, si le hubiera contado que todas me habían dejado por otro, ella me hubiera creído a mí y ahora estaría a mi lado.

"Hermione" pensé cuando vi los rayos del sol filtrarse por las cortinas. Cerré los ojos y vi su hermoso rostro con una mueca de dolor y decepción.

"…_lo peor es que realmente me enamoré de usted."_

Retumbo en mi cabeza, y sólo eso basto para que las esperanzas nacieran en mi corazón. Me juré que encontraría a Hermione, salvaría a sus padres y viviría el resto de mi vida a su lado.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me han dado palabras de apoyo y consuelo. Me han ayudado mucho a lidiar con el dolor. En este capitulo quise mostrar un conflicto entre Harry y Hermione, pues desgraciadamente ninguna relación es perfecta, siempre sufren de altibajos que sólo el verdadero amor logra superar. Quiero asegurarles que no abandonaré esta historia, quizás tarde un poco en actualizar entre un capitulo y otro, pero no voy a dejarla de lado. No puedo adelantarles nada del siguiente capitulo porque podría arruinar el misterio y algunas cosas de la trama.

Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermana Natalie, que se ha convertido en mi pequeño ángel guardián. Quizás a partir de ahora algunos capítulos sean tristes o nostálgicos, pero no puedo evitar plasmar una mínima parte del dolor que se siente al perder a un ser amado.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho. Espero que en esta ocasión tengan tiempo para dejarme algún comentario.

.........OoOoO……..

Harry y Hermione

"_Estamos juntos en esto"_


	11. Coflictos y Decisiones

"…_lo peor es que realmente me enamoré de usted."_

Retumbo en mi cabeza, y sólo eso bastó para que las esperanzas nacieran en mi corazón. Me juré que encontraría a Hermione, salvaría a sus padres y viviría el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Sentía que tan sólo habían pasado algunas horas de haberme quedado dormido, por lo que gruñí cuando escuché la voz de Ron en mi oído. Parecía exaltado y Draco, quien estaba seguro era el que me removía con violencia, susurraba insultos a los que hice caso omiso.

-Harry, despierta, debes ver esto-dijo Ron. Apreté los labios para evitar gritarle que se fuera, que me dejara solo. Pese a que había logrado conciliar el sueño, no pude olvidar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Cho había regresado diciendo una sarta de mentiras que provocaron que Hermione se alejara de mí, creyéndome un mentiroso.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña, Potter-rugió Draco, tomando mi tobillo para jalarme hasta que caí de la cama.

-¿Tan difícil es entender que quiero estar en paz?-cuestioné enojado. Ron me miró con preocupación y Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Escúchame, Potter, si quieres recupera a Hermione tienes que hacer algo; no puedes estar en la cama hasta que su paradero te llegue mágicamente vía lechuza.

-Ya lo sé, Malfoy- gruñí furioso.

-Harry-intervino Ron, sabiendo que en cualquier momento me lanzaría contra Draco y desquitaría con él mi coraje-, debes ver esto.

Lo miré con fastidio y suspire cuando vi que entre sus manos reposaba _el profeta_. Sin perder tiempo, le arrebaté el diario y lo extendí para ver la primera página. Había dos fotografías, una de Hermione y yo bailando durante la boda y la segunda de Cho, llorando mientras yo la sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos.

-Se descubre la mentira de Harry Potter-leí el titulo apretando el diario en mis manos.

_A su regresó a Londres, Harry Potter se estuvo exhibiendo en el parque muggle Emity con una joven llamada Hermione Granger, quien poco después fue presentada como novia oficial de Harry ante la familia Weasley. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al enterarnos que la susodicha era una conquista más del joven Potter, quien le mintió a su verdadera novia y prometida, Cho Chang, para evitar que ésta asistiera a la boda de su amigo y así poder pasar la velada junto a Hermione Granger. _

_La mentira se reveló el día de ayer, cuando en plena celebración, Cho Chang se presentó buscando a su prometido y lo encontró muy acaramelado con otra. Hermione Granger desapareció del lugar y Harry Potter alejó a Cho Chang de los invitados justo cuando ella reclamó el engaño._

"_Fue realmente desconcertante ver a Harry en aquella situación, apareció la señorita Chang reclamando entre llanto la infidelidad de Harry" declaró su antiguo profesor e intimo amigo, Horace Slurghorn "Es decepcionante saber que Harry se ha comportado de esa manera. Fui cómo un padre para él y me duele enterarme que ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de dos jovencitas" agregó. Por otro lado, ésta reportera logró entrevistar al mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen._

"_En realidad no me sorprende que Potter actuara de esa manera, siempre creyó que por su nombre podía tener a cuantas mujeres quisiera. Creí que había logrado convencerlo de que tiene que respetar a las mujeres, pero luego de esto, me doy cuenta que me ha estado mintiendo. Bien dije que Potter no se casaría con la pobre de Hermione, él no toma a ninguna mujer en serio; ni si quiera lo hizo con Ginny Weasley" declaró Cormac bastante afligido. Con esta noticia no sólo se revela que la relación entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger era falsa, sino también, que Harry Potter no es el hombre que todas creímos. Quiera Merlín que Horace Slurghorn y Cormac McLaggen hagan entrar en razón a Harry Potter, para que él no siga rompiendo el corazón de las mujeres._

-Esa maldita mujer-susurré luego de que releí la nota. Arrugué el periódico entre mis manos, imaginando que era el cuello de esa reportera que no hacia más que fastidiarme la vida.

-Te ha dejado en mal, hermano-comentó Ron.

-Esta mañana, Luna dijo que podrían sacar una nota en el quisquilloso- dijo Draco al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de mi cama-. Tienes que limpiar tu imagen, Potter.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa.

-Seria una forma de fastidiar a Rita Skeeter. Además, puede que de esa forma, Hermione se entere la verdad.

Las palabras de Ron retumbaron en mi cabeza. Quizás tenia razón, quizás debía concederle una entrevista a Luna, quizás Hermione leería el quisquilloso y regresaría para aclarar la situación.

-Quizás deba hacerlo-murmuré, pero inmediatamente las dudas me asaltaron. ¿Y si aun así Hermione no quería saber de mí? ¿Y si creía que estaba mintiendo? Unos leves golpes en la puerta me regresaron a la realidad. Giré mi rostro y suspiré con fastidio cuando vi que Ginny me miraba con pena.

-El desayuno está listo-anunció. Draco salió inmediatamente detrás de ella y Ron se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que no me había movido.

-¿No vas a bajar?-cuestionó en susurró.

-No tengo apetito-respondí, caminando hasta llegar a la ventana. Observé detenidamente el bosque y suspiré con tristeza cuando recordé la mirada de Hermione. La había defraudado, la había engañado sin intenciones de lastimarla y la había perdido.

-Harry-susurró Ron sacándome de mis pensamientos-No puedes estar así todo el tiempo, tienes que superar esto.

-Si tú perdieras a Luna…-murmuré girando mi rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos-¿Podrías recuperarte?

-No es lo mismo-se apresuró a decir.

-¡Claro que es lo mismo! Ya amo a Hermione con la misma intensidad que tú amas a Luna. No me pidas que actúe como si nada porque no puedo hacerlo.

-Lo siento-susurró afligido. Caminó hacia mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro por unos segundos; luego, salió de la habitación, dejándome solo, justo como _deseaba_ estar. Suspiré profundamente y me dejé caer en la cama, cerré los ojos e intenté dormir nuevamente, pero Hermione no abandonaba mis pensamientos, por lo que no pude llegar a conciliar el sueño.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación lo más sigilosamente que pude; como todos los Weasley estaban en la cocina, ninguno se percató que salía por la puerta principal con intenciones de rodear los terrenos de la madriguera para llegar al bosque.

Mis pasos eran lentos, el frio viento golpeaba mi rostro y jugaba con mi cabello, desordenándolo aun más. Miré el cielo y me deprimí al ver que se encontraba grisáceo, justo como lo estaba mi corazón. Quizás era cierto lo que decía Luna y el cielo se acoplaba a tu sentir, opaco cuando te embargaba la tristeza y con un sol resplandeciente cuando tu corazón bailaba de felicidad. Llegué al bosque y me adentré hasta que encontré el árbol en el que había recargado el cuerpo de Hermione mientras la besaba. Acaricié la rugosa superficie sabiendo que horas antes, el cuerpo de Hermione había descansado sobre ella. Cerré los ojos y sonreí con tristeza cuando percibí el aroma de mi castaña en el aire.

-No descansare hasta encontrarte-susurré al viento. Tomé asiento al pie del árbol y me dediqué a ver el panorama.

Luego de lo que parecieron años, me levanté y me dirigía a la madriguera para despedirme de los Weasley. Si quería encontrar a Hermione, tenia que hacer algo, pues como dijo Draco esa mañana; la respuesta no me llegaría vía lechuza.

Caminé apresuradamente con intenciones de viajar a Francia, pues Hermione me había dicho que era de allí y si era algo semejante a un auror, en el ministerio de magia de Francia podrían darme información sobre ella. Por una vez en mi vida me alegre de ser Harry Potter, ya que ese nombre me otorgaría beneficios con el ministro y los aurores.

Llegué a la madriguera con la idea de recoger algunas cosas para partir, pero apenas crucé el umbral, me di cuenta que todos los Weasley estaban en la sala caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación.

-Quiera Merlín que no haya hecho una tontería-escuché sollozar a la señora Weasley. Detuve mis pasos y la miré con indignación. Era cierto que estaba devastado por que Hermione se había ido, pero no por ello iba a suicidarme; siempre creí que era una salida para los cobardes y yo no era ningún cobarde.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!-gritó el señor Weasley cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. En seguida todos voltearon a verme. Me sentí culpable cuando vi a Ron, Luna y Ginny respirar profundamente, como si les hubieran devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-cuestionó Ron con un leve tono de enojo.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¡Harry!-chilló la señora Weasley antes de darme un abrazo con más fuerza de lo normal.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados-exclamó Ginny en brazos de Draco. Verlos así provocó que me molestara, me parecía injusto que ellos pudieran tenerse el uno al otro, sin mentiras y misterios de por medio. ¿Por qué siempre las desgracias tenían que tocarme a mí? ¿Por qué me arrebataban lo que más amaba?

-Debo irme-informé haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para no descargar mi frustración con ellos.

-¿Y a donde vas?-preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Iré a buscar a Hermione.

-¿Tienes idea de en donde puede estar?-cuestionó Luna con interés, acercándose lentamente a mí, como si temiera una repentina reacción.

-En realidad no, pero creo saber donde pueden darme información de ella.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Ron inmediatamente. Lo miré agradecido y luego de unos segundos negué con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya han hecho mucho por mí. Ustedes deben ir a Rumania, yo tengo que viajar a Francia para buscar a Hermione-respondí sintiendo que era algo que debía hacer solo.

-No podemos irnos, no cuando te ha pasado esto-susurró Luna. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con cariño al tiempo que depositaba un casto beso en su cabeza. Luna me miró un poco sorprendida, y era de esperase. Nunca me había comportado de aquel modo con ella, ni si quiera en el funeral de su padre. Hermione realmente me había cambiado y era algo que ahora todos notaban.

-Gracias-dije con una media sonrisa en el rostro-. No te ofendas pero sé que es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

-¿Cuándo te iras?-preguntó Draco.

-De ser posible, mañana a primera hora.

-¡Es muy pronto!-protestó Molly

-No puedo perder más tiempo-respondí, esperando que entendieran mi situación. El señor Weasley se acercó a mí y palmeó cariñosamente mi espalda.

-Suerte, Harry, espero que cuando decidas regresar vengas acompañado de Hermione.

-Gracias, señor Weasley-respondí sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

-Bueno, si estás decidido a irte, te haré una cena de despedida-dijo la señora Weasley encaminándose a la cocina. Luna, Penélope, Fleur y Ginny la siguieron; el señor Weasley abrió una botella de whisky de fuego y todos nos servimos una copa. Mientras Ron, Draco, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y el señor Weasley charlaban, me acerqué a la chimenea y miré las llamas detenidamente. Podría jurar que veía entre el suave crepitar de las llamas los castaños ojos de Hermione.

-Para mi siempre serás un embustero-susurró Percy, recargándose despreocupadamente en el muro junto a la chimenea. Lo miré por unos segundos para después regresar la mirada a las llamas con la intención de ignorar sus palabras.

-Te dije que nunca encontrarías a alguien que te amara de la misma forma en que lo hace Ginny.

-Hermione me ama-respondí en susurró, sintiéndome feliz al poder afirmar aquello.

-Claro, te ama tanto que confía plenamente en ti-comentó con sarcasmo.

-Cometí un error, Percy, pero haré hasta lo imposible por remediarlo y por recuperarla.

-Te rechazara-afirmó. Volteé a verlo y me enfureció ver que en su rostro había una sonrisa de burla y triunfo. Empuñé las manos y apreté la mandíbula para controlarme.

-¿Sabes? Te agradezco que seas tan estúpido. Si no me hubiera preocupado por tus tonterías, nunca le habría pedido a Hermione que fingiera ser mi novia-comenté fingiendo estar feliz. Forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerqué a Percy para palmear su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria-. Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar al verdadero amor de mi vida; y yo que por un momento pensé que tenías razón.

Ensanché mi sonrisa y me alejé de él para reunirme con sus hermanos. Sabía que Percy tenía intensión de restregarme en la cara mis errores, que quería verme sufrir, por esa razón, me mostré lo más tranquilo que pude y eché a perder sus planes.

-Hablé con algunos encargados del profeta-murmuró Draco, tomó asiento a mi lado y comenzó a jugar con su copa distraídamente- me garantizan que pueden conseguirte información de Hermione.

Al escucharlo volteé a verlo tan rápidamente que lastime mi cuello. Mis esperanzas cada vez eran mayores, tenia la sensación que pronto vería a Hermione nuevamente, desgraciadamente, sentía un mal presentimiento respecto a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Cuando?-pregunté rápidamente.

-Supongo que en unos días. Me garantizaron discreción y un trabajo eficiente.

-Aun así, siento que debo viajar a Francia-comenté, tomando una de las copas de whisky que reposaban sobre la mesa de centro.

-Entonces te enviaré a Falcón todos los días para mantenerte informado.

Asentí con la cabeza y sentí una inmensa gratitud por Malfoy. Al igual que la mayoría de los Weasley (porque acababa de quedarme claro que Percy no estaba incluido) quería ayudarme a dar con el paradero de Hermione, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

A pesar de que Molly había preparado mis platillos favoritos, no tenía ánimos ni apetito para comer. Me limité a tomar whisky de fuego hasta que sentí un agudo dolor en la garganta. Todos platicaban animadamente, pero sabía muy bien que fingían y estaban pendientes de mí. Cuando me sentí mareado, me disculpé con la familia alegando estar agotado y me retiré a la habitación que compartía con Ron y Draco. Sabía perfectamente bien que tardaría horas en conciliar el sueño, pero por suerte, ninguno de los Weasley, ni si quiera Luna, me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que les estaba mintiendo.

Me di una ducha con agua tibia para después meterme entre las sabanas y esperar con ansias la llegada del sol para viajar a Francia.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Muy pronto subiré el siguiente y cuando menos se den cuenta, leerán el rencuentro entre Harry y Hermione.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y a todas aquellas que me han dejado un comentario. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Agradezco también a mi amiga Em que me ha ayudado a escribir las notas del profeta, a decir verdad yo soy pésimo en eso.

En el siguiente capitulo Harry se rencontrara con alguien que lo hará sentir mejor y viajara a Francia. Con respecto a Cho, sabrán de ella más adelante, y también conocerán a Melisa, la antigua novia de Harry, quien llegara intentando crearle más problemas. Disculpen si el capitulo está algo melancólico, no puedo evitarlo. Tampoco pude evitar poner un fragmento de lo que ocurrió en mi vida luego de que mi hermanita muriera. Agradezco a Dios tener una maravillosa amiga que confía en mí y no me atosiga todo el tiempo.

Mil gracias por su apoyo, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.

--------OoOoO--------

Harry y Hermione

"_Estamos juntos en esto"_


	12. El viaje

Me di una ducha con agua tibia para después meterme entre las sabanas y esperar con ansias la llegada del sol para viajar a Francia.

Cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron mi rostro, abrí los ojos con tristeza. Había soñado que me encontraba con Hermione en un parque; ella al verme sonreía y corría los metros que nos separaban para abalanzarse sobre mí. Recuerdo que sentí mi corazón desbocado y antes de besarla, le dije lo mucho que sentía haberla lastimado. Me respondió con un _te creo_ que hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad.

Miré el techo con desilusión. ¿Había hecho algo mal para que la vida me castigara de ese modo? Suspiré lentamente procurando no hacer ruido. Draco y Ron dormían a unos metros de mí y no me apetecía despertarlos para escuchar sus palabras de consuelo. Ya no quería que nadie sintiera pena por mí, por eso la idea de marcharme sin despedirme de nadie resultó muy tentadora, pero después caí en cuenta que hacer eso seria algo grosero contra aquellas personas que me había hecho parte de su familia. Me levanté lo más silenciosamente que pude e intenté no hacer ruido al salir de la casa, pero no pude evitar que la puerta rechinara cuando la abrí. Me tensé y giré mi rostro hacia las escaleras para verificar si alguien bajaba ó no. Entonces, al ver que no había nadie y que toda la madriguera estaba sumida en silencio, salí con tranquilidad.

Respiré profundamente el aire del amanecer y sonreí cuando una ligera brisa golpeó mi rostro. Debido a mi trabajo no podía disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas que te hacían sentir en paz. Cerré los ojos y deseé como muchas otras veces, no ser quien era. Deseé no haber sido marcado por una maldita profecía que me arrebató a mis padres y que no me permitió vivir sin el miedo de no poder vencer a Voldemort y ser el responsable de que el mundo mágico se viera envuelto en el terror, deseé no haber obtenido toda esa fama que me agobiaba y por la que no sabía quien estaba a mi lado por aprecio ó por interés, deseé no tener este maldito destino que me permitía disfrutar de cosas maravillosas para después arrancármelas de la manera más dolorosa posible.

-Harry-escuché decir a alguien a mis espaldas. Cuando volteé me sentí realmente bien de ver a Sirius frente a mí. Antes de conocer a Hermione, Sirius había sido la única persona con la que sentía que podría hablar _casi_ libremente; me era un poco difícil tratar ciertos temas que me causaban dolor. Sin embargo, sabía que Sirius seria de más ayuda que los Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?-cuestioné al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Sirius se sorprendió un poco por mi muestra de afecto, era normal, después de todo nunca había pasado de darle un apretón de manos. Aun así, respondió a mi abrazó.

-Me tenías preocupado.

-Ahora estoy mejor-susurré al separarme. Le sonreí tristemente y evité soltar un profundo suspiro que delatara lo mal que estaba.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry? Nunca he confiado en el profeta, pero varias personas confiables me han dicho que te vieron paseando por el callejón Diagon con esa chica de cabello castaño.

-Me enamoré, Sirius- Sirius sonrió divertido pero al ver la seriedad de mi rostro, su sonrisa se borró automáticamente y le dio lugar a una mueca de desconcierto.

-Creí que después de lo que ocurrió con Melisa, no creías en el amor.

-Eso se terminó en el momento en que conocí a Hermione.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que lo que decía el profeta es verdad?-me miró fijamente, como si estuviera estudiando mis facciones.

-Algunas cosas son verdaderas-respondí, dejando en claro que no tenia intenciones de decir nada más.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Iré a buscarla en cuanto todos se hayan levantado.

Sirius suspiró con lo que parecía tristeza y luego sonrió con resignación.

-Supongo que después hablaremos de esto. No pierdas tiempo, Harry, ve a buscarla.

-Pero, los Weasley…

-Yo te disculparé con ellos. Estoy seguro que Arthur y Molly entenderán.

Lo miré fijamente para después sonreírle. Lo abracé por segunda vez y cuando nos separamos, me dirigí a recoger la pequeña maleta que había preparado la noche anterior. Con la ayuda de mi varita hice la parada al autobús noctambulo y en cuestión de minutos, éste se encontró frente a mí.

-Bienvenido al autobús noctambulo, soy Bryan Frederick…

Me giré para mirar a Sirius y le sonreí cuando él hizo una mueca para que abordara al autobús.

-¿A donde dijo que va, señor?-cuestionó el chico de cabellos rojizos que estaba frente a mí.

-Al ministerio de Francia-susurré sintiendo en mi estomago una mezcla de emoción y terror. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Hermione me rechazara, pero esa idea no abandonaba mi cabeza. Respiré profundamente y me recosté en una de las camas del autobús. Cuando vi que varias personas me miraban fijamente, como si buscaran reconocerme, pasé una mano por mi cabello para cubrir completamente mi cicatriz.

-Señor, ya llegamos-comunicó Bryan luego de unos minutos. Tomé mi equipaje y bajé del autobús con la respiración agitada. Ante mí se encontraba una vieja estación de tren subterráneo con un enorme letrero que decía _en remodelación_, giré mi rostro a ambos lados para verificar que nadie me viera y cuando me sentí seguro, baje rápidamente los escalones. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, tan sólo la débil luz de una vieja lámpara iluminaba lo que parecía ser un destartalado e inservible vagón de tren. Me acerqué hasta el vagón y lo abrí con un alohomora. El interior era completamente distinto al exterior, parecía que las paredes del vagón estaban bañadas en oro, del techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro que bien pudo ser del siglo XV, y tenia dos sillones de cuero color marrón, uno frente al otro. Justo en medio de estos, había lo que podría ser un _buzón_ dorado. En cuanto tomé asiento, la puerta del vagón se cerró y los candelabros se encendieron iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

-Bienvenido al ministerio de Francia- se escuchó una vocecilla muy parecida a la que utilizaban en la cabina telefónica de Londres-. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

-Harry Potter-dije lo más claro que pude- vengo a hablar con el ministro.

Se escuchó un débil tintineo y al minuto siguiente, una plaquita, idéntica a las que utilizaban los prefectos de Hogwarts, salió del _buzón_ con mi nombre y el letrero de _visitante_ bajo este.

El vagón comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, intenté divisar algo por la ventanilla que estaba a mi lado pero sólo veía figuras borrosas que me marearon. En cuestión de segundos, se detuvo y todo el vagón se iluminó por una intensa luz blanca. Las puertas se abrieron y le dieron paso a un enorme edificio de color blanco. Suspiré profundamente y me encaminé a las enormes puertas de roble que había en el lugar. Había estado ahí antes, pero en aquellas ocasiones utilizaba trasladores para aparecer en el departamento de aurores.

Caminé apresuradamente y le sonreí con nerviosismo al hombre robusto que tenía una túnica azul marino y que le habría la puerta a los magos.

Al entrar, me encontré en una enorme estancia en la que miles de personas iban y venían. No sabía que hacer ni a donde dirigirme, cuando divisé lo que parecía ser una recepción muggle, me acerqué a una bruja de cabello negro y le sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-cuestionó sin despegar la vista de unos pergaminos.

-Buenos día, me gustaría hablar con el ministro. Es importante.

-No creo que el ministro pueda atenderlo; en estos momentos está muy ocupada- respondió sin mirarme aun. Me molesté y carraspeé sonoramente para llamar su atención, no tenia tiempo para perderlo que esa señorita, por lo que saqué mi placa de auror y prácticamente la arrojé a su escritorio.

-Soy auror y es de gran importancia que hablé con el ministro.

La joven miró mi placa por varios segundos para después posar sus oscuros ojos en mí. Sonrió exageradamente y me miró de una forma que logró incomodarme.

-Señor Potter, de haber sabido que era usted yo misma lo habría llevado con el ministro-susurró lentamente, al tiempo que remojaba sus labios.

-No hace falta, puedo ir yo solo-dije rápidamente, arrebatándole mi placa de las manos para salir de ahí. No tenia idea de cómo llegar a la oficina del ministro, pero estaba seguro que cualquier _mago_ podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-Por cierto, señor Potter, a mí me da igual si juega con mis sentimientos- susurró antes de que me alejara de ella. Sentí mi rostro calentarse de una manera abrupta, estaba seguro que se encontraba tan rojo como el cabello de Ron por lo que me coloqué la capucha del jersey y bajé la mirada.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo llego a la oficina del ministro?-le pregunté a un hombre de edad avanzada, el cual me examinó con la mirada por largos minutos antes de señalarme con una mano los elevadores.

-En el último piso y al fondo del pasillo-murmuró secamente. Le di las gracias y caminé aceleradamente hacia los elevadores. A los pocos minutos de haber tomado el elevador, me sentí desesperado. Era como si se moviera un centímetro por hora. Resoplé con fastidio cuando vi que se detenía en un piso que no era el mío y que por el ingresaba una joven unos cinco centímetros más baja que yo que llevaba una larga túnica negra que no parecía ser de su talla, pues la capucha le cubría completamente el rostro. Un aroma que me parecía muy familiar se dispersó por todo el elevador logrando que frunciera el ceño al tiempo que torturaba a mi cerebro para descubrir de dónde conocía a aquella mujer. Estaba a punto de voltear a verla cuando un fuerte sonido me informó que había llegado; en ese momento, poco me importó la mujer que estaba a mi lado, Salí corriendo velozmente para interrogar al ministro y averiguar donde estaba Hermione.

Veía la puerta al final del pasillo como si ésta se alejara a cada paso que daba. Sentía mi corazón latir desbocado y mis pulmones comenzaba a dolerme debido a que había contenido la respiración por alrededor de 4 minutos. Cuando por fin estuve frente a la puerta, toqué precipitadamente y sin detenerme a esperar respuesta, entré a la oficina.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué entra de esa manera a mi oficina?-gruñó una mujer de avanzada edad, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro a excepción de unos cuantos mechones blancos.

-Disculpe-, susurré avergonzado-. Soy Harry Potter, auror de Londres. He venido aquí porque necesito que me facilite información sobre una persona.

-¿Harry Potter?-cuestionó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué cree que aquí podemos darle esa información?- con un gesto de la mano me indicó que tomara asiento. Obedecí sintiéndome un poco intimidado por la mirada de desprecio que me lanzaba. Sin embargo, no dejé que eso impidiera que hablara. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione y si para lograrlo debía enfrentarme a gente tan hostil, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Porque tengo entendido que ella es un auror.

-¿Ella? ¿Auror?

-Así es-respondí apretando la mandíbula. Me estaba empezando a fastidiar que repitiera todo lo que yo decía y que me retrasara mi interrogatorio.

-Lo siento, señor Potter, hace más de 3 años que en este ministerio no hay ninguna mujer con el cargo de auror.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y comencé a negar con la cabeza. No podía aceptar aquello, no podía aceptar que mis esperanzas de encontrar a Hermione murieran. Ella no podía haberme engañado, estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho. Desafortunadamente, tampoco me había tenido la suficiente confianza como para decirme a que se dedicaba.

-Eso no puede ser-susurré sintiéndome afligido- sé que ella es un auror, incluso tuvo problemas con mortifagos.

-Le repito, señor Potter, que no hay ninguna mujer en este lugar que se desempeñe como auror- respondió con enojo.

Respiré profundamente y desvié mis ojos de aquella mujer. Miré detenidamente su escritorio y vi el profeta del día anterior sobre unos pergaminos. Inmediatamente lo tomé y lo coloqué frente a la mujer, quien me miraba como si estuviera perdiendo el juicio.

-Es ella, Hermione Granger. Necesito que me de información de su paradero. Seguro usted la ha visto- exclamé histérico. La mujer me dio un manotazo para alejar el diario de su rostro y me fulminó con la mirada. Tuve la ligera sensación de que su enojo hacia mí iba más allá de mi insistencia, parecía que aquello era algo personal.

-Creo que se ha confundido, señor Potter.

-No, ella me dijo que era algo parecido a un auror. ¿Qué otros puestos, más altos que el de los aurores, implican constantes duelos con mortifagos?

-Ninguno-respondió tajante- escuche bien porque no se lo volveré a repetir. Hermione Granger nunca ha trabajado aquí.

-¡Usted me está mintiendo!-exclamé encolerizado. Me había cansado del mal trato que me estaba dando aquella mujer, mucho más, de que no me diera la información que le estaba pidiendo.

-¡Hermione no pudo mentirme, es usted quien lo está haciendo!

El semblante de la mujer cambio drásticamente. Ya no me veía con coraje, ahora me veía con miedo. Retrocedió hasta que se topó con la pared y tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Por favor, señor Potter, entre en razón. Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¡No!-rugí furioso. Ya no sabía si mi reacción era sólo por el enojo que me había provocado la mujer o si con ella estaba desquitando todo el dolor, la ira y la frustración que me había provocado la mentira de Cho y la huida de Hermione. Apreté los puños con coraje y en ese instante se quebraron unas piezas de cristal que estaban sobre unas estanterías. Todo comenzó a temblar y las luces parpadearon insistentemente.

-Sé que me está mintiendo.

-¿Por que habría de mentirle?-cuestionó con un hilito de voz. Eso sólo logró que me enfureciera más. Apreté la mandíbula logrando que el escritorio (lo único que me separaba de la mujer) saliera volando al otro extremo de la oficina. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y cuando estuve a unos centímetros de su rostro, saqué mi varita. La agité en el aire haciendo magia no verbal, al instante, todo en la oficina volvió a su lugar.

-No sé porque se empeña en mentirme, pero le aseguro que no descansaré hasta encontrar el paradero de Hermione.

La miré por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarme hacia la salida. Cuando cerré la puerta, recordé a aquella mujer que vi anteriormente en el ascensor. Entonces, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y salí corriendo rumbo a los ascensores esperando alcanzar a esa mujer.

* * *

Notas De Autor:

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por la demora en actualizas. Como todos ustedes sabes, hace poco se celebró el día de los difuntos, y fue un momento devastador para mi familia y para mí; además, mi hermanita cumplia 6 años en septiembre, por lo que mi estado empeoró. Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que se han toma la molestia de leer esta historia y que me han dejado un comentario. Realmente me hace bien.

En cuanto al capitulo, quizás a algunos piensen que es muy corto, por lo que les prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo y que contendrá muchos detalles importates para la historia. Debo decir que Hermione se encuentra mucho más debastada que Harry. No sé si lo comente antes, pero al terminar esta historia, subiré la misma pero desde el punto de vista de Hermione (a la par de la historia "El amor, todo un drama") Mi amiga Emghity me comentó que sería interesante ver la perspectiva de Hermione en toda esta situacion, y como ha sido mmi mayor apoyo en estos momentos devastadores de mi vida, quiero complacerla.

Mil gracias por su apoyo, realmente espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

........OoOoO........

_"Estamos juntos en esto"_


	13. Desaparecida primera parte

La miré por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarme hacia la salida. Cuando cerré la puerta, recordé a aquella mujer que vi anteriormente en el ascensor. Entonces, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y salí corriendo rumbo a los ascensores esperando alcanzar a esa mujer.

Salí corriendo del ascensor, pero cuando llegué al vestíbulo, había tanta gente que seria imposible encontrar a esa mujer ahí. Además, ella había salido antes de que yo perdiera mi tiempo con la ministro. Ahora, algo en mi interior me decía que esa chica no era Hermione, pero no podía quitarme ese aroma tan familiar y estaba comenzando a obsesionarme por saber quien era esa misteriosa chica. Sacudí la cabeza violentamente para concentrarme en lo más importante, encontrar a Hermione.

-¿Ha visto a ésta chica?-le pregunté a un grupo de magos que caminaba apresuradamente. Se detuvieron unos segundos a mirar el profeta para después negar con la cabeza y seguir su camino.

-¿Has visto a ésta chica?-cuestioné a una mujer que pasaba a mi lado enfrascada en un grueso libro.

-Lo siento señor, no la he visto-exclamó con miedo. Seguí preguntando a cuanta persona me encontraba, pero todas ellas me decían que no.

-¿Has visto a ésta chica?-cuestioné desesperado-por favor di que sí. Necesito encontrarla.

La joven de ojos azules, idénticos a los de Luna, me miró con preocupación y negó lentamente con la cabeza. En ese momento, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Me dejé caer recargado en un pilar y pasé mis manos por mi cabello. Respiré agitadamente y apreté la mandíbula para no gritar por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que seria difícil encontrar a Hermione, pero a cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- preguntó la joven, arrodillándose junto a mí para ver fijamente mis ojos.

-Necesito encontrarla- susurré.

-Yo nunca la he visto por aquí, pero sé quien puede darle información.

Al instante, me levanté rápidamente provocando que la chica cayera por el susto. La levanté con brusquedad y la miré fijamente.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Segura que puede darme la información que necesito?

-Bueno, ha trabajado en este lugar por más de 50 años; difícilmente olvida un rostro, y mucho menos un nombre- respondió la joven luego de unos segundos.

-¿Puedes llevarme con él?- cuestioné. La joven asintió y me indicó que la siguiera. A pesar de que iba muy distraído pensando en Hermione, pude notar que me miraba fijamente, como si buscara reconocerme. La encaré esperando que se intimidara y girara su rostro a otra dirección, pero por desgracia, sonrió ampliamente y se detuvo.

-Me llamo Aníra Maurchan- dijo al tiempo que me tendía la mano.

-Harry Potter-respondí acelerando el saludo. Apenas y toqué su mano cuando seguí caminando, esperando que me siguiera y me llevara hacia el hombre que podía darme información.

-¿Sabe? Hace años que no creo en el profeta. Estoy segura que usted no les hizo nada a esas mujeres. Algo dentro de mí me dice que es una buena persona.

-Gracias-respondí más por compromiso que por otra cosa. No quería ser descortés, no quería perder la única oportunidad que se me presentaba de averiguar algo del paradero de Hermione, pero sabia que si esa chica seguía hablando, me molestaría de sobre manera y desquitaría con ella mi frustración. Parecía que quería entablar una conversación, pues me hablaba de temas triviales que no me interesaban, tan sólo me limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Luego de unos minutos, salimos del edificio, Aníra se detuvo y examinó el lugar.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo con entusiasmo, señalando al hombre que me había abierto la puerta al entrar.

-¿Es él?-cuestioné con incredulidad. Ella asintió enérgicamente y me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hacia aquel hombre.

-Señor Daniels, necesito un favor- el hombre nos miró de arriba abajo y detuvo su mirada por largos segundos en nuestra manos (que aun seguían entrelazadas), me sentí incomodo por la situación y solté la mano de Anira como si quemara mi piel.

-El señor Harry Potter necesita de sus conocimientos-sus ojos brillaron cuando escuchó mi nombre y sin perder tiempo estrechó mi mano fuertemente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Potter?

-¿Ha visto usted a ésta joven?-cuestioné sintiendo que con cada palabra el nerviosismo se instalaba en mi interior. Le tendí el profeta y vi como fruncía el ceño varias veces, apretaba los labios y finalmente negaba con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo haberla visto atravesar estas puertas. Pero dígame su nombre, quizás lo recuerde- agregó cuando solté un bufido de desesperación.

-Se llama Hermione Granger.

-En el archivo del personal no hay nadie con ese nombre-intervino Anira, mirándome con pena.

-Granger no es un apellido muy común-comentó el señor Daniels frotando su barbilla.

-Ella es hija de muggles-dije sin ánimos.

-¡De muggles!-respondió escandalizado.

-Algún problema con eso-susurré apretando los dientes. El señor Daniels me miró con miedo y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No es lo que cree, señor Potter; sucede que conozco a un matrimonio llamado Granger, ambos son lo que los muggles llaman dentistas y creo que tienen una hija de la edad de ésta joven-dijo señalando la fotografía de Hermione.

-¿Dónde puedo obtener información de ellos? ¿Sabe en dónde trabajan? ¿Sabe dónde viven?-cuestioné rápidamente.

-Los conocí hace años-dijo al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino de su túnica y su varita-, en ese entonces trabajaba en esta dirección.

Me entregó el pergamino en el que estaba escrita con trazos irregulares, la dirección en la que esperaba encontrar a Hermione. Lo miré con una sonrisa y estreché su mano nuevamente.

-Gracias-les dije a ambos.

Llevaba horas caminando por las calles de Francia sin saber exactamente en donde me encontraba. Miraba una y otra vez los letreros pero no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que había escrito en ellos. ¿Por qué sólo las personas del ministerio hablaban ingles?

Luego de vario rato y de haber comprado un mapa y un diccionario de lengua, localicé el edificio que tanto buscaba. Lo admiré por unos segundos antes de correr al interior y acercarme al mostrador.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur, puis-je vous aider?- dijo una mujer rubia que parecía ser de la edad de la señora Weasley. La miré confundido y rasqué mi nuca sin saber que hacer.

-No habló francés-comenté apenado. Suspiré exasperado cuando creí que la mujer no me entendería, pero me sorprendió ver que sonreía y que con un gesto de la mano le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Disculpe-dijo en un perfecto ingles- buenas tardes, señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Quisiera saber si en este lugar trabajan los señores Granger- respondí, sintiendo un gran alivio de poder comunicarme con ella.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo, logrando que una sonrisa de felicidad surcara mi rostro- los señores Granger son los mejores dentistas que hay en esta clínica; pero me temo que las citas se retrasaron debido a que están de vacaciones. Si quiere ser atendido por ellos tendrá que venir dentro de 5 meses.

-No, quisiera saber si usted podría proporcionarme la dirección de su casa. Tengo que entregarle un paquete a su hija. Un libro- dije cuando me percaté que me miraba con desconfianza.

-Claro, esa joven vive entre libros. Siendo tan bonita debería buscarse un novio y vivir la vida; uno nunca sabe cuando nos la arrebaten-susurró, creyendo que no la iba a escuchar.

-¿Podría darme la dirección?-cuestioné incomodo, sintiendo cómo sus palabras calaban en lo más profundo de mi ser. No había perdido la vida, pero sí había perdido algo mucho más importante. El destino se había encargado de quitarme al amor de mi vida, de la misma forma en que me quitó, a lo largo de los años, a las personas que quería. Sólo que esta vez, lucharía en contra de lo que está escrito, lucharía hasta recuperar a la mujer que me había robado el corazón. Esta vez no sería el Harry Potter que se deja vencer, sino el que daba batalla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Rue de cheville no. 346-murmuró mientras la escribía en un papel.

-Muchas gracias-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Salí de aquella clínica dental sintiéndome realmente feliz. Por fin tenía un lugar específico en donde buscar a Hermione, y aunque sabía muy bien que sus padres aun estaban en manos de los mortifagos, cabía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en su casa. Caminé por vario tiempo hasta que me perdí y terminé en lo que parecía ser un parque. Ajusté mi abrigo cuando una ráfaga de viento golpeó mi cuerpo con rudeza y me vi obligado a tomar asiento en una banca que se encontraba resguardada del frio viento. Justo en ese instante, una lechuza se posó en mi hombro y picoteó mi mejilla hasta que quité el pergamino de su pata. Suspiré con fastidio en cuanto distinguí la caligrafía de Neville; ese pergamino sólo significaba que en Vancouver se había enterado de lo que ocurrió en el despacho de la ministro.

"_Es urgente que te comuniques conmigo"_

Decía, lo cual me hacía pensar que esta vez, Neville si me reprendería por mis impulsos. Suspiré una vez más y me levanté para llegar a casa de los Granger. Quizás, podría utilizar su chimenea para comunicarme con Neville, después de todo, traía un puñado de polvos flu en un pequeño saco de terciopelo. Justo cuando estaba oscureciendo, encontré el lugar. Era una hermosa casa al más puro estilo de Inglaterra, de color blanco con protecciones de madera y un hermoso jardín de rosas. Todo el lugar era rodeado por una barda blanca de no más de medio metro y una pequeña reja que daba paso a la entrada. Abrí la reja con un Alohomora y me adentré silenciosamente a la casa.

Pese a que el lugar contaba con muebles muy lujosos, no había fotografías ni nada que me asegurara que en ese lugar vivían los Granger. Recorrí toda la casa con la esperanza de ver a Hermione ahí, pero ella no estaba. Cuando busqué en los armarios, me di cuenta de que no había nada, ni ropa, ni objetos personales; era cómo si la casa estuviera deshabitada. Me senté en el elegante sofá frente a la chimenea y coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué Merlín no me daba una pista?

Cómo si fuera una señal, el aire se coló por una ventana abierta y tiró a mis pies unos sobres procedentes de la mesita de noche, los tomé y vi que estaban rasgados justamente de la parte que contenía el destinatario, pero en uno de ellos, se alcanzaba a distinguir una G. ¿Acaso alguien quería impedir que localizara a Hermione? Aferré el sobre con fuerza entre mis manos y apreté los dientes con coraje.

Antes de salir de la casa, saqué de entre mis ropas el saco que contenía los polvos flu y los arrojé a la chimenea.

-Neville Longbottom, ministerio de Vancouver-dije lo más claramente que pude. Las llamas crecieron de tamaño y se volvieron de color verde, luego, el rostro de Neville apareció entre ellas.

-¿Neville?- cuestioné sorprendido. No esperaba que la chimenea estuviera conectada a la red flu, tan sólo estaba probando mi suerte, la cual estaba comenzando a sonreírme. Si esa casa poseía conexión con la red flu, eso quería decir que un mago o una bruja habitaban ahí.

-¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!-exclamó con un ligero tono de molestia.

-Lo lamento, estaba furioso, ella…

-Siempre estás furioso, Harry, pero ese no es motivo para atacar a tus superiores. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu excusa para haber atacado a la ministro de Francia?-cuestionó con voz seca, acostumbrado a hacerme esa pregunta por lo menos 2 veces al mes. A pesar de que era el mejor auror en todo el ministerio de Vancouver y Londres, tenía ciertos problemas para obedecer las normas, lo cual le ocasionaba al ministerio varios problemas y a mí varias multas.

-Sabe dónde está Hermione y no quiso decírmelo-respondí apretando los dientes.

-¿Hermione? ¿Cuál Hermione?-Neville contrajo el ceño y fijó sus ojos en mí, mirándome con confusión.

-Es la chica de la que habla el profeta.

-¿La que nos dijo la localización de los mortifagos?

-Sí, ella. Cometí un error y necesito encontrarla- informé. No solía contarle muchas cosas a Neville, por lo que me desconcertó decirle aquello. Neville me examinó con la mirada y luego de unos minutos sonrió.

-Supongo que no vendrás al ministerio durante algún tiempo-dijo, haciéndome saber que me permitía ausentarme.

-Gracias, Neville-susurré sintiendo una enorme gratitud por quien fue mi asustadizo compañero en el colegio.

-Sí me proporcionas el nombre, le pediré a los ministros que me mantengan informado sobre ella. Será más fácil localizarla si en todos los ministerios la buscan ¿No crees?

-¿Harías eso por mí?-cuestioné incrédulo.

-Claro, ¿para que estamos los amigos?- algo muy pesado se instaló en mi estomago estallando repentinamente para embargar todo mi cuerpo por la culpa. Nunca consideré a Neville mi amigo, tan sólo lo veía como un compañero agradable. Le sonreí y me di cuenta que desde ese momento, Neville era un gran amigo para mí.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hermione Granger. Lo poco que sé es que toda su familia es muggle, que vive en Francia y que tiene un trabajo parecido al de los aurores-dije rápidamente.

-Será complicado-susurró Neville acariciando su barbilla. Lo miré con desesperación y no pude evitar reprimir un suspiro lastimero-. Pero la encontraremos, te lo prometo- terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Neville. ¿Alguna noticia de Hayden?- pregunté. El rostro de Neville se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación y en ese momento sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

-Aun no tenemos noticias de él, pero dijo que se reportaría en cuanto pudiera-agregó para tranquilizarme. Sonreí, sin embargo, aquella punzada no desapareció.

* * *

Notas de autor:

¡¡¡Feliz 2010!!!

Sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar, y ninguna justificación es valida. He de decir que durante estas "vacaciones" lo que más hice fue trabajar. En el poco tiempo libre que tuve, intenté escribir algo de esta historia pero mi inspiración se esfumó, dándole paso a la flojera. No me siento muy orgulloso de ello, realmente intenté escribir un poco, pero simplemente no me convencían las palabras vacías que plasmaba a través del ordenador.

Este capitulo es un poco largo, por lo que me vi obligado a dividirlo en dos partes. En cuanto al capitulo, debo decirles que realmente alguien está luchando por borrar todo rastro de Hermione, pues desea impedir que Harry la encuentre. Más adelante sabrán quien es ésta persona y que motivos tuvo. Les adelantaré que Hermione volverá a la madriguera, por lo que habrá mas intrigas de Cormac, Percy y se les unirán otras personas que desean hacerle mal a Harry o que simplemente no se resignan a perder "al ser amado".

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, aun faltan varios días para volver al colegio, pero debido a mi trabajo, a unos entrenamientos y a que estoy haciendo mi servicio, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, y agradeceré cualquier comentario que me hagan. Me ayudan a ser un mejor autor.

……..OoOoO……..

Harry y Hermione

"_Estamos juntos en esto"_


	14. Desaparecida (segunda parte)

-Aun no tenemos noticias de él, pero dijo que se reportaría en cuanto pudiera -agregó para tranquilizarme. Sonreí, sin embargo, aquella punzada no desapareció.

-En cuanto tengas alguna noticia, por favor avísame- dije antes de terminar la comunicación. Tomé asiento en el sofá y me quité las gafas para tallar mis ojos. Me sentía muy cansado y mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Tomé los sobres de la mesita de centro y los guardé en mi bolsillo, luego, salí de la casa dejando todo tal como lo encontré. No sabía que hacer ni a donde ir, tan sólo me dirigí sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Me detuve en un parque e inspeccioné a mí alrededor, apretando la varita dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón por si era necesario utilizarla.

El frio viento acarició mi rostro y pasaron varios minutos hasta que me convencí que no había peligro. Seguí caminando hasta que encontré un hotel. Una vez que estuve en la habitación, saqué los sobres de mi bolsillo y los abrí lentamente. Me sentí completamente frustrado al ver que todos estaban vacios.

-¡Maldición!- gruñí con furia.

Toda esa noche la pasé en vela, buscando alguna pista, estrujando mi cerebro en un intento de encontrar una solución. Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, una fría brisa abrió la ventana de golpe y envolvió mi cuerpo provocando que temblara. Me acomodé el cuello de la camisa y metí las manos en mis bolsillos, fue entonces cuando noté que unos de los sobres había permanecido en mi bolsillo; lo saqué cuidadosamente, creyendo que el destino por fin se estaba poniendo de mi lado, y vi que era el mismo que tenia la inicial del apellido de Hermione. Examiné el sobre y sonreí cuando vi que contenía el remitente. Al parecer, aquella persona que se empeñaba por hacerme las cosas más difíciles, había cometido un error.

-Colegio Jacques Rosseau- leí. Inmediatamente pensé en ir a ese colegio a preguntar algo sobre Hermione, pero descarte esa idea al recordar que era demasiado tarde como para que algún lugar estuviese abierto. Me recosté en la ostentosa cama del hotel y abracé la almohada imaginando que era el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Muy pronto, voy a encontrarte- susurré con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, ya me había duchado y preparaba mis cosas para irme. Eran las 5:15 de la mañana, por lo que era seguro que aquel colegio no estaría abierto, pero merodearía por las calles hasta que fuese el momento adecuado.

Caminé hasta encontrar una cafetería en la cual tomé un ligero desayuno, más por costumbre que por hambre. Cuando sentí que las horas pasaban lentamente, caminé por todo el centro de Francia hasta que localicé un extraño local. Era tan parecido al caldero chorreante que no dude de que se tratara de un lugar para magos.

-¿Dónde puedo enviar una lechuza?- pregunté al que creí, era el encargado.

-En la parte de atrás- dijo con voz rasposa. Me dirigí a lo que parecía ser un patio, había cientos de jaulas con lechuzas marrón, a las cuales alimentaba un niño de no más de 8 años.

-¿Necesita algo?-cuestionó el niño.

-Deseo enviar una lechuza- El niño sonrió y me tendió un pedazo de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma vieja. Escribí una breve nota para los Weasley, pagué la cuota por el servició y salí del local. Inmediatamente comencé a buscar el colegio, el cual fue sumamente difícil localizar.

- Colegio Jacques Rosseau- leí con una sonrisa. El edificio era magnifico, con una arquitectura estilo colonial, no dudé que fuera uno de los mejores colegios de todo Francia.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-cuestionó un hombre de avanzada edad, el cual custodiaba las enormes puertas del colegio.

-Necesito hablar con la encargada de este colegio- respondí apresuradamente. El hombre me miró de arriba a abajo por unos segundos para después asentir y guiarme por el enorme edificio hasta llegar a una oficina.

-Adelante- se escuchó una voz femenina una vez que el hombre tocó la puerta.

-Señora directora, hay un hombre que desea hablar con usted- anunció.

-Déjalo pasar- dijo la mujer con un tono muy cordial. Minutos después, me encontré frente a ella en aquella elegante oficina.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor…?-cuestionó al tiempo que me ofrecía asiento.

-Potter- completé- Estoy buscando a una joven, sé que estudió aquí y quisiera saber si tienen información sobre ella.

-He de decirle que la política del colegio me impide dar información sobre mis estudiantes- comentó con un tono de pena que parecía real.

-Ella estudió aquí hace tiempo. En verdad necesito encontrarla- supliqué. La directora miró mis ojos por varios segundos, (por un momento me sentí bajo el escrutinio de Hermione) para después sonreírme.

-Veremos que puedo hacer por usted. ¿Podría decirme como se llama la persona a quien busca?-cuestionó al tiempo que tecleaba algo en su ordenador.

-Hermione Granger.

-Veamos…-a medida que pasaban los segundos, la directora se veía un tanto desesperada.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestioné sintiendo como la desilusión embargaba mi corazón.

-Me temo que no hay registro de ninguna señorita Granger. Al parecer ella no estudió en nuestro colegio-comentó con pesadumbre.

-No puede ser- susurré derrotado, pasando una mano entre mi cabello con desesperación.

-Tranquilo señor, quizás se equivocó de nombre, o un error en el sistema borro el registro. Iré por los anuarios, veremos si podemos localizarla. ¿No sabe hace cuanto estudió en el colegio?

-En realidad no- murmuré con tristeza. La mujer, que parecía al menos de la edad de Tonks, me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Tendremos mucho trabajo, muchacho- comentó antes de salir.

Luego de varios minutos, regresó con no menos de 15 gruesos libros en sus manos. La ayudé con los pesados tomos y una vez que los coloqué en el escritorio, tomé uno entre mis manos y lo examiné. Sus tapas eran de un color azul zafiro, igual a los otros que descansaban en el escritorio; en la portada resaltaba el escudo del colegio y debajo de este, con letras plateadas, el nombre del colegio y datos de fechas.

-Son anuarios-comentó la directora- Tendremos que revisarlos todos, pocas veces olvido el rostro de un estudiante, así que si llega a localizarla, hágamelo saber.

-Esto demorará horas-susurré para mi mismo.

-Lo lamento, pero es el único plan que tengo-me dijo bastante afligida. La miré por unos segundos para después sonreírle, nunca podría olvidar que ella fue la única que me ayudó a encontrar a Hermione, y en cuanto la localizara, le enviaría un regalo a la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a mí revisando minuciosamente los anuarios.

-¿Apetece algo?-me preguntó luego de una hora.

-No, se lo agradezco- respondí sin apartar mi vista del anuario que estaba entre mis manos. Parecía ser el mas antiguo, y en el fondo sabía que la fotografía de Hermione no se encontraría en él, pero extrañamente no pude ignorarlo. Algo en mi interior me decía que debía seguir examinando el libro, que encontraría algo que me haría bien.

-Reconocimiento a la mejor estudiante- leí en susurros. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi una fotografía de una chica pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda, y una fuerte opresión sacudió mi interior cuando vi el nombre grabado bajo la fotografía: Lily Evans.

-No es posible…-murmuré, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta.

-¿Es ella la joven que busca?-cuestionó la directora con el seño fruncido. Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza y desvié mi mirada para que no viera lo afligido que me encontraba- ¿sucede algo señor Potter?- insistió.

-¿Puedo conservar la fotografía?- pregunté luego de unos segundos, examiné el rostro de la directora y al ver que fruncía en entrecejo hablé- Era mi madre.

La mujer me miró por largos segundos, como si estuviera examinándome; no sé que fue lo que vio, no se que ocurrió, tan sólo sé que me abrazó maternalmente al tiempo que acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Por supuesto que puedes conservarla- me susurró. Sentí que un agradable calor envolvía a mi corazón, ese abrazó me había otorgado sensaciones que nunca experimente con los abrazos de la señora Weasley, de Tonks y de Luna. Por un momento, sentí que abrazaba a mi madre y me permití gozar de esos pocos minutos de paz absoluta.

-Gracias- murmuré luego de separarme de ella. Sonrió y tomó un anuario entre sus manos, viéndolo nerviosamente.

-Es el último- susurró con pesadumbre. Miré el anuario como queriendo traspasar las gruesas pastas para mirar su interior; me sentí nervioso y no pude evitar rogarle a los cielos por obtener una pista de Hermione.

Juntos nos sentamos en un enorme sofá que se encontraba frente al escritorio, la directora comenzó a hojear lentamente el anuario, como si supiera que deseaba examinarlo detenidamente por temor a equivocarme. A medida que pasaba las hojas, sentía que la opresión en mi pecho aumentaba y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-Lo lamento, muchacho- dijo cuando pasó la última hoja del anuario. Nada, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños en un intento por retener mis lágrimas. No quería perder a Hermione, a lo largo de mi vida había perdido a personas que amaba y sabía que no podría soportar otra perdida. Apreté los puños con fuerza al saber que no podría enseñarle el profeta. Negándome a la derrota, volví a abrir el anuario y lo examine ante la mirada de compasión de aquella mujer.

-Imagino como te sientes, pero no debes aferrarte a esto- dijo, colocando su mano sobre la mía. La miré por unos segundos para después posar mi mirada en su mano. No se si fue cosa del destino, no se si esa señora era un ángel que pretendía ayudarme o si sólo fue casualidad; cuando mis ojos miraron su mano, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle del que no me había percatado. El anuario tenía rastros de papel, del mismo que suele quedar en un cuaderno luego de arrancar bruscamente alguna hoja.

-Faltan hojas- susurré ansioso. Volví a hojear el anuario y me di cuenta que faltaba más de una hoja-. No está la fotografía de la mejor estudiante- exclamé sin poder contener mi alegría. La directora miró detenidamente el anuario para después adoptar una expresión de confusión y asentir con la cabeza.

-También falta las fotografías de los alumnos cuyo apellido comienza con G- dijo luego de que hojeó ella el anuario.

-¡Granger!... alguien vino aquí y borró todo registro de Hermione.

-Eso es imposible- exclamó la mujer sin borrar su expresión de confusión.

-Usted no lo entenderá, pero son demasiadas hechos para que sea simple coincidencia.

-Señor Potter, no logro comprender de qué está hablando. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- cuestionó con preocupación. Le sonreí y tomé mis cosas apresuradamente. No tenía ninguna pista concreta de Hermione, pero mi instinto me decía que pronto daría con su paradero; que sería más rápido que aquella persona que se empeñaba en borrar su rastro y la encontraría.

-Muchas gracias- susurré dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

-No siento haberlo ayudado en nada- dijo afligida.

-Pero ha hecho bastante por mí. Le estaré eternamente agradecido- dije antes de salir de ahí. Me encaminé hacia la clínica en la que trabajaban los señores Granger, convencido de que la recepcionista podría darme algún otro dato de Hermione, después de todo y hasta ahora, era la única persona que sabía que Hermione existía.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, puis-je vous aider?- me dijo la misma señora rubia que me había atendido la última vez.

-No hablo francés- dije, incapaz de creer que no me reconociera.

-¡Oh, disculpe señor!- exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- cuestionó.

-Si, disculpe pero en la dirección que me dio no pude localizar a la señorita Granger, ¿Sabe de algún otro lugar en dónde pueda encontrarla?- dije lo más rápido que pude.

-No entiendo señor- cuando su ceño comenzó a fruncirse tuve un mal presentimiento, fue como si mi suerte me estuviera diciendo que me abandonaba- ¿De qué señorita Granger me habla?

-¡De Hermione Granger, la hija de los dentistas Granger!- exclamé con desesperación. Eso no me podía estar pasando a mí, no podía ser que justo ahora, la recepcionista no recordara nada de los Granger. ¡Si me había dado información el día anterior!

-En esta clínica no trabajan los señores Granger, seguro se equivocó- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-No puede ser posible….-susurré con impotencia. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirle?- cuestionó en un tono tan amable que no hizo más que irritarme. Golpeé con fuerza el mostrador, buscando descargar tan sólo un poco de la ira y frustración que estaba sintiendo.

-Ellos trabajan aquí…Usted dijo ayer que estaban de vacaciones-murmuré con enojo contenido. La señora me miró con miedo y vi cómo presionó un botón con insistencia; a los pocos segundos, un guardia de seguridad me tenía fuertemente sujetado.

-¡Suélteme!- susurré con ira. Sabía que si no alejaba a ese guardia de mi y pronto, ocurriría algo que lamentaría.

-Es mejor que salga señor, y que no regrese- exclamó el guardia al tiempo que forcejeaba conmigo. Cuando estaba a punto de sacarme del edificio, una lechuza entró por una ventana abierta, haciendo un gran alboroto que distrajo al guardia y me permitió escabullirme a los ascensores. Presioné el botón del último piso y esperé impacientemente hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Luego de unos minutos, la lechuza se posó frente a mí y tendió su pata para que le quitara el pergamino.

-Me has salvado-susurré acariciando sus plumas. Luego de eso, salió por una ventana abierta y se perdió de vista. Miré cuidadosamente la nota y fruncí el ceño al notar el sello del ministerio.

"Harry, algo grave a sucedido con Hayden. Ve inmediatamente al ministerio, nos encontraremos en la oficina de la ministro"

Luego de leer la nota de Neville, quedé en shock. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos para que recobrara la conciencia y saliera corriendo rumbo al ministerio.

-OooOooO-

Notas de Autor:

Les pido una sincera disculpa a todos los lectores que esperaron actualización de esta historia, sé que no tengo perdón alguno pero has sucedido acontecimientos que por uno u otro motivo me impedían actualizar. En primer logar digo con orgullo que me casé con una maravillosa mujer que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz en estos tres años de matrimonio (es gracias a ella que hoy estoy actualizando esta historia. Y en segunda e igual de importante, me he estrenado como padre de una hermosa bebita que se ha convertido en la luz de mi ojos. Entre el trabajo, la escuela y mi vida como esposo y padre me ha sido un poco complicado continuar escribiendo, pero he vuelto. Casi tres años han pasado desde la última actualización, y hoy estoy nuevamente aquí presentado un capitulo de esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado y puedan perdonar el tiempo sin actualización. Espero volver a actualizar pronto, y les aseguro que esta historia llegará a su fin, jeje, mi esposa no me permitirá que quede a medias. Sin más por el momento me despido, feliz año nuevo!

HHr

"_Estamos juntos en esto"_


End file.
